Cooperation
by I Caught Myself
Summary: NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film. Mainly canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 1:**

"NEST." Tony Stark mused. He was sitting between James 'Rhodey' Rhodes and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts on the way to Diego Garcia, some sort of coral island in the Indian Ocean, all because the US military had decided that he being Iron Man could be useful in some sort of secret operation. Tony was sitting buckled into his seat, with a shirt half undone and a suit jacket over it. Rhodey was in a _perfectly_ ironed military uniform, and Pepper was dressed in her usual suit with high heels that clacked on the floor when she tapped her foot, giving Tony an impatient glare. She knew what he was going to ask. She knew what Rhodey was going to say afterwards."Rhodey, explain to me who they are again." Tony said, sighing deeply. Yep, she knew he was going to say that.

"Tony, did you read any of the files I gave you?" Rhodey sighed, almost copying Tony's sigh. Pepper's lips twitched into a slight smile. Rhodey really should've known better by now.

"No. Pepper read them for me." Tony scoffed, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do I even bother?" Rhodey asked aloud, though the question was mainly directed at himself, and he wasn't expecting an answer from Tony or Pepper – they probably didn't know either.

"That's a good question." Tony said, turning to his other side to look at Pepper. "Pepper, why does Rhodey bother?"

"I'm not sure." Pepper said, with a slight smile. "Maybe it's because you're unable to make sensible decisions by yourself."

"How long does it take to get to Diego Garcia?" Tony asked.

"We should be landing within the hour." Rhodey replied. He had only been there once, and it had been with the strictest security escort he had ever seen... and he understood why once everything had been explained to him.

"If this was my plane, there would be entertainment." Tony grumbled. "Wouldn't you say so too, Rhodey?" Rhodey smiled at the memory of his trip on Tony's private plane, with the air stewardesses.

"That's why you weren't allowed to use your plane." Pepper smiled. "By the time we reached Diego Garcia, you and Rhodey would've been far too distracted to deal with any business."

"Pepper, I'm sure you would be able to handle whatever NEST threw at you, even without me there." Tony said, he turned back to Rhodey, frowning. "So. What does NEST actually stand for? You're going to have to keep telling me. I forget easily."

"Well, it can stand for several things. I'm not sure anyone knows what it really stands for." Rhodey shrugged. "It's either; 'Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers', 'Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty' or 'Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team'. I just stick to saying NEST in the hope that I don't offend anyone. I suggest you do the same, Tony."

"Oh, but you don't have to warn Pepper about offending people." Tony sniffed.

"Tony, Pepper _doesn't_ offend people."

"Wait – you said something about transformers, and you also said 'non-biologicals' and 'extraterrestrial'." Tony grimaced. "Do NEST want me because they've discovered some sort of alien tech and they want me to improve it?"

"Tony, they have discovered the alien tech..." Rhodey said. "But I don't think there's anything you can do to improve it. Do you remember all of the rumours about giant alien robots in L.A. a couple of years ago?"

"Of course I remember." Tony said. "I wanted to go and check it out in my Iron Man suit but _nooooo..._ someone wouldn't let me." he folded his arms and glared at Pepper.

"Tony, you had only just started recovering from your fight with Obadiah." Pepper scowled, she folded her arms and mimicked Tony, then laughed. "Of course I wasn't going to let you get into that death trap and fly from New York to L.A. to get yourself beaten up _again_."

"The suit is not a death trap. If anything, this plane is a death trap." Tony insisted. He turned to Rhodey. "You have to get me off this plane, before I start tinkering with the internal systems and kill us all – I'm dying of boredom, Rhodey!"

"It's okay. We'll be landing soon." Rhodey laughed.

xXx

"So why do we need this Tony Stark guy?" Lennox asked. He and Epps were standing at the airfield, waiting for the inbound C-17 to land. "We've been able to handle this by ourselves for a while. What makes Morshower think he can help us?"

"Lennox, have you ever heard of Tony Stark?" Epps asked. "He's a genius, and he's good with machines. He'll be able to help Ratchet fix up the Autobots and he might be able to invent some tech to help us fight the Decepticons... I wonder if he's bringing the Iron Man suit." Epps gasped. "What if he makes Iron Man suits for all of NEST? That would be so cool... we'll be able to fight the Decepticons effectively without relying on Optimus and the others so much."

"Oh... this is a techie thing." Lennox realised, his eyes widening. "That's why I have little or no idea what you're on about. I'm sure you and Ironhide will keep an eye on Tony Stark and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I doubt it." Epps chuckled.

"Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes who serves with the USAF will also be arriving with Tony Stark and Miss Potts."

"Rhodey?" Epps asked.

"I thought you might know him." Lennox smiled. "I remember meeting him at some fancy-to-do... some sort of officer's meal or something. He seemed like a pretty awesome guy, even though we spent most of the time talking about you. He asked why you weren't there, so I explained that they didn't let NCO riff raff into places like that. He laughed when I told him that."

"Always nice to know when people are laughing at your expense." Epps grinned and touched his beret in a gesture of sarcastic thanks. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll be able to spend the duration of his stay plotting my revenge."

"Oh, so typical of you, Epps."

"Why thank you."

"When are they supposed to get here?" Lennox sighed, checking his watch.

"Soon." Epps said. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "In fact, I think that's them coming in now."

"Hopefully..." Lennox said, taking a deep breath. "Because it's far too hot out here and I'm getting hungry. It's lunch time, and they're going to make me late."

Lennox and Epps watched as the C-17 came closer, and touched down on the Diego Garcia runway. The C-17 taxied towards them, and eventually came to a stop. Lennox and Epps approached the plane, both of them neatening their uniforms and talking about something completely pointless. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes came down the ramp at the back, followed by Tony Stark and his secretary, Virginia Potts.

"Tony Stark, I'm Major William Lennox, and this is USAF Technical Sergeant Robert Epps." He held his hand out, and Tony shook it. "We'll be here to look after you and Miss Potts for the duration of your stay at Diego Garcia." He turned to address Rhodey. "Hey Jim, how's it been?"

"I've been pretty good. The only problems are keeping this guy out of trouble." Rhodey gestured to Tony. "How's the army treating both of you?"

"Oh, we're not too bad." Epps said. "Just had a couple of big problems trying to knock us out, but otherwise we're fine."

"Okay." Rhodey laughed. "Guys, this is Miss Virginia Potts, though she's known as Pepper to all of us. I'm sure she'll be more than happy for both of you to do the same. She's Tony's secretary, so if you ever need him talk to her – she'll probably have a good idea of where he is..."

"... And if I don't know where Tony is, no-one does." Pepper smiled.

"Sounds pretty straight forward then." Lennox said. "Right, we'll show you to where you'll be living for the duration of your stay and then we'll take you all for briefing."

"That sounds good." Tony said, speaking for the first time. "Will we be able to get something to eat? I could kill a cheeseburger right now."

"Well, it's lunch time now." Lennox said, looking at Epps and back again. "We'll show you to your room and then we'll all go and grab a bite to eat."

"Good." Tony said. "They better do good cheeseburgers here, and there better be some sort of lab – I'm still trying to fix up my Iron Man suit, after that attack in New York. I just wish I knew who was in the other suit." He glanced at Rhodey, wondering if he should've said that. He was never good when it came to cover stories, hence his announcement of 'I'm Iron Man'.

"Mr Stark, we know it was Obadiah Stane in the other suit." Lennox said. "There's not much NEST don't know."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Wait – you brought the Iron Man suit with you?" Epps exclaimed.

"What else would I do with it?" Tony asked. "The only people I trust are Pepper and Rhodey. I'm not going to leave the Iron Man suit in New York where S.H.I.E.L.D – or anyone else – might break into my house and steal it."

"Fair enough." Epps shrugged.

"You seem enthusiastic about technology, Epps." Tony said. "Maybe you'd like a demo of the suit and how it works?"

"Are you being serious?" Epps asked.

"Of course I am." Tony replied. "In fact, invite your families, your friends... hell, invite everyone! We can make it a party!"

"This... this is why we need Pepper." Rhodey grinned. "She's the only one with any sort of control over him... she stops his crazy ideas."

"Anyway, some of us are hungry." Tony interrupted. "Can we hurry up and get some food, because I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"Right. Follow me." Lennox said, heading towards one of the large office blocks, followed by everyone else. Epps was at the back, having a catch up with Rhodey, whilst Tony and Pepper walked on either side of Lennox. "We'll be taking you to one of our conference rooms and you can eat lunch in there without being disturbed."

"Oh, no, no, no... you don't have to do that." Tony said. "I'll eat in the mess hall with everyone else. Whilst I'm here I want to get to know the guys. Just because I'm arrogant and rich it doesn't mean I'm not going to mix with everyone else here."

"Well... erm..." Lennox wasn't sure what to say. He was sure he wasn't the only one who hadn't been expecting that. "Let's... go to the mess hall."

xXx

Pepper was sat sandwiched between Tony and Rhodey in the mess hall as they both tucked into the mess hall food of burgers and chips. Lennox and Epps were sitting opposite them, talking animatedly to Rhodey about missions in the Middle East. She felt slightly nervous, due to the large amount of attention the group had attracted, mainly because of Tony. They all wanted to know what the famous billionaire, Tony Stark, was doing in their mess hall, sitting on a rickety table, eating a burger and chips.

As a matter of fact, Pepper was wondering exactly the same thing. No-one had told her and Tony the real reason why they were there. Rhodey had told them before they had got on the C-17 to get to Diego Garcia that it was some sort of 'military experiment', and Tony had laughed, telling Rhodey he needed to get some new cover ups. Then on the plane, Rhodey had mentioned something about alien tech and the fiasco in L.A. a couple of years ago. Just what was this about?

"Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Her attention snapped to him.

"You seem distracted. Are you okay?" Tony asked. His PA was rarely distracted, and when she was, it was usually because she was nervous about something.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"It must be because you're surrounded by all of these strapping young men... and all of them are in uniform." Tony grinned and winked. Pepper blushed furiously. "Keep your mind on the job, Miss Potts, and we'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but did you just call Epps a 'strapping young man'?" Lennox grinned. "I think you might be misinformed."

"Oh, like you can talk." Epps rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lennox frowned.

"I noticed that you were having problems keeping up in Egypt."

"Epps, stop making stuff up. I was just as fast as you."

"_Sure_ you were."

"Okay, once we've sorted them out –" Lennox gestured to Tony, Pepper and Rhodey, then glared at Epps. "– We'll have a race down the runway. There shouldn't be any more flights coming in, and we can see who the fastest is."

"Oops, looks like I just set off a testosterone charged rivalry." Tony shrugged. He looked from Lennox, to Epps, and then back again. "Can I join in?"

"Why not?" Lennox asked. "It means that's one more person to beat Epps. Rhodey, do you want in?"

"Ah no, I'm fine." Rhodey laughed. "I'll just be there to congratulate the winner, and laugh in the loser's face." He checked his watch. "Damn, we have to go and meet Morshower in about ten minutes."

"Oh yeah, we should get going." Lennox said, wolfing down his food. "If there's one thing Morshower hates, it's people being late."

xXx

"Good afternoon." Morshower said, sitting behind his large desk. Lennox and Epps stepped to the side of the room, as Tony, Rhodey and Pepper walked in behind them. Morshower stood up and walked over to Tony. "It's great to have you here, Tony. I'm General Morshower, and I'm in charge of NEST operations. I'm the one who brought you here."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Tony said and shook hands with Morshower. "This is my assistant, Miss Potts. I take it you already know Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes?"

"Yes, I do. We've worked together briefly..." Morshower smiled. "And he also helped me get you here. Without him, I think it would've been impossible to drag you away from the city. I heard a rumour that you were bringing your Iron Man suit with you. Is that true?"

"You guys asked me to bring it." Tony shrugged.

"Good. Is it ready to go?" Morshower asked.

"Yep." Tony replied. "You want a demo, don't you?"

"Yes." Morshower smiled. "A demo of how your suit works and a combat demo, if you're up to it."

"I'll be fine." Tony said, holding up a hand to shush Pepper before she could start to protest. "I was planning on doing a demo anyway."

"Yeah, he loves a chance to show off." Rhodey smirked.

"Then you're going to fit in just fine around here." Morshower said and turned his gaze to Lennox and Epps. "Anyway, have you taken them to the Autobot hangar yet?"

"Not yet, sir. We were waiting for you." Lennox said.

"Right. Let's get moving." Morshower said, shepherding them all out of his office and locking the door behind himself. "I'll warn you three now – you might be shocked by what you see in this hangar. You are not allowed to discuss anything you see on Diego Garcia on an open phone line or to anyone without security clearance."

"Morshower, who would I tell?" Tony asked. "Rhodey and Pepper are the only people I talk to. In fact, I think they're the only people I know or even see." Tony turned to Pepper. "Pepper, do I socialise with anyone other than you and Rhodey?"

"Not really." She said.

"There you go." Tony said, turning back to Morshower. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't know anyone to tell."

"You've proved your point now." Morshower nodded.

xXx

"Welcome to the Autobot hangar." Morshower said, as the doors rolled open behind him. "Lennox, Epps – take the rear. Make sure you catch anyone if they faint." The General smirked.

"I'm betting Rhodey will faint first." Epps said.

"Yeah, definitely." Lennox nodded with a grin. "Maybe we should both just stand behind him to catch him when he does."

"Yeah, let's get the medical team on standby too." Epps said. "He might hit his head on the floor when he falls."

"Oooh, initiative. I like it." Lennox grinned.

"I can hear you two." Rhodey turned around and hissed at them both. Lennox and Epps suppressed their hysterical outburst to giggles. Rhodey rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Morshower, and the Detroit diesel that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Gentlemen, lady – It's my pleasure to introduce you to Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Morshower said, and gestured to the diesel. Parts of the diesel began to shift and change, forming different shapes. The diesel stood up.

"Damn." Rhodey said, his mouth agape. Lennox and Epps walked up behind him and stood with their arms outstretched, ready to catch him. Rhodey turned around and shooed them away, scowling.

"Whoa..." Tony said, staring up at the diesel, which now resembled a man. "That's just cool." He looked at Pepper. She looked at him sternly.

"Before you ask, you can't have one."

"That's not what I was going to ask!" Tony protested. Pepper raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "I was going to ask if I could have two."

"Figures." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Optimus, meet Tony Stark, James Rhodes and..." Morshower turned to Pepper. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Pepper."

"... And Pepper Potts." Morshower finished. Optimus studied the three of them.

"I am pleased to meet the three of you." Optimus said. Pepper's eyes rolled back into her head. Epps caught her when she fainted.

"At least we know she's normal." Lennox shrugged. "That's the most common reaction we've ever seen."

"We'll wait for her to come around before we proceed." Morshower said.

**A/N: I really wanted to write something for Iron Man, but I didn't think I would be able to write a full scale story, and I need stuff to keep me occupied now that my exams have finished... Then I was laying in bed a couple of nights ago and this bunny came and bit me *shakes fist* and this was born. Make sure you leave reviews! You can have cookies if you do! I love reading the comments people leave me, and I always find that they help me to get motivated.**

**I Caught Myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and favs guys! **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 2:**

"Pepper?" Lennox asked, kneeling beside her on the floor as she came round. "Pepper, are you okay? Does anything hurt? Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"My head hurts... I think I did hit it when I fell." She mumbled, lifting her head and rubbing the back of it. "What happened? Why did I pass out?"

"You were... just a little shocked." Lennox said and a faint smile touched his lips. Sarah had reacted in a similar way when she had been introduced to Optimus Prime... except it had taken longer for Sarah to wake up again. "Do you want to sit up?"

"Yeah." Pepper said, clutching the back of her head.

"Okay, take it easy." Lennox cautioned, helping Pepper into a sitting position. Tony crouched down next to her and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" She scowled.

"You fainted when a truck transformed into a man in front of you." Tony said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "You've seen worse than that, Pepper."

"Yes. I have." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I wanna know about this." Lennox grinned.

"No, you really don't." Tony chuckled.

"I didn't want to know either." Pepper grumbled. She looked up at Optimus Prime, who was standing a couple of metres away. She directed her gaze to Lennox. "Do you ever get used to seeing them?"

"No, not completely." Lennox said. "And I've been living and working with them for just over two years now."

"Christ..." Pepper said softly as Lennox and Tony helped her back up onto her feet. Tony walked over to Optimus, who crouched down in front of him, so that he could inspect the human Morshower thought would be able to make a difference to the war.

"So. You're a giant alien robot from outer space who can transform into a truck." Tony said, folding his arms. "What the hell are you doing here, and why do you all need my help?"

"Tony, we need your help because you built a suit in a _cave_ that is almost the most technologically advanced thing on the planet." Optimus said. "We need you to help us find ways to defeat the Decepticons, whether it's with more technologically advanced weaponry or just by having you and your suit on our side – I've seen the files that S.H.I.E.L.D sent us, and I know what you can do."

"I see." Tony said, rubbing his chin. "But I'm insulted that you said 'almost' when talking about my suit. I'd say it is the most technologically advanced thing on the planet."

"We'll see in the combat demo." A voice from behind Optimus Prime said. There was another Autobot standing behind him. This one was armed to the teeth with advanced looking weapons systems.

"Tony, meet Ironhide." Lennox said, walking towards the Autobot. "He's their weapon's specialist and he's who you'll be up against in the combat demo."

"Ironhide, huh?" Tony asked and then grinned. "Looking at the weapon systems you have, I'd say that this combat demo is going to be more fun than I first thought."

"I just hope you can get the dents and scratches out of your armour." Ironhide said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Ironhide, settle down." Lennox said. "You don't need to get yourself all fired up yet. Save it for the demo."

"I've got plenty to go around." Ironhide said.

"I have no doubt about that." Lennox grinned. "But come on, just lay off for a bit, please?"

"Fine." Ironhide grumbled, walking away from the humans, towards a darkened corner of the hangar. "I'll go and recharge myself before the demo."

"Damn..." Rhodey said. He turned to look at Tony. "Still feeling lucky?"

"Of course." Tony said. "Why wouldn't I be feeling lucky?"

"Tony... I..." Pepper was still standing beside him, wide eyed with shock.

"It's okay, Pepper. You don't have to express your concern for my welfare this time." Tony said. "You've done it enough recently." Tony turned to Morshower and pointed up at Optimus. "Will he let me have a quick look at his systems? I want to get an idea of how these things work. I have no doubt that they have an idea of how my suit works. I don't want them to have an advantage over me."

"He'll let you have a look." Morshower nodded. He checked his watch and sighed. "I have a meeting to get to. Lennox, when he's done, take him to the testing ground and get him prepared for the demo. I had it scheduled for later this afternoon, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. I should be able to repair any damage – it's not that bad." Tony said. "I'm ready to kick some giant robot ass."

"I think you got your words mixed up." Morshower chuckled, heading towards the hangar door. "You should be ready for a giant robot to kick _your_ ass."

xXx

"This is incredible." Tony said, kneeling on an observation platform with Lennox and Rhodey, beside one of Optimus's shoulder joints. Tony was typing away on some sort of personal data pad, storing specific information on the schematics of the Autobot leader. "Maybe my suit _isn't_ the most technologically advance thing on Earth, but it's the most technologically advanced thing on Earth built by humans. I would love to meet whoever built these Autobots."

"Sadly, we don't know." Lennox smiled.

"And we do not know who built our race either." Optimus said. "It was long ago, before my time. All we know is that they abandoned the planet for some reason."

"Maybe it's because of the war you guys have got going on." Rhodey shrugged.

"I still can't believe Pepper didn't want to stay to see this." Tony muttered, entering some more information into his data pad.

"I think she's had enough excitement for one day." Rhodey grinned. "And she has to watch you in that combat demo later. You know how she gets sometimes. She'll be watching you through a gap in her fingers, because she can't bear to watch _and_ she can't bear to look away completely."

"Rhodey, how do you cope with watching me in these bad situations?" Tony asked.

"I don't."

"You don't cope, or you don't watch?" Tony cocked his head to one side and frowned.

"Tony, I think it's time you started preparing for your demo, seeing as it's meant to start in about an hour." Lennox said, checking his watch. "Rhodey, can you come with me? We're going to see Epps and we want to talk to you about something." Rhodey was slightly thankful that he wasn't given a chance to answer Tony's question, because he wasn't sure what he would say.

"Okay, that sounds good." Tony said, still concentrating on his data pad. "Just give me a few more minutes. I'm in the middle of downloading something." They sat in silence for a few minutes, whilst Lennox waited for Tony to finish. Tony shut down his data pad and climbed down the ladder, off the observation platform. "I'll meet you at the testing ground in an hour." He said to Rhodey.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Rhodey said, watching Tony leave the hangar.

"What do you think of him?" Lennox asked, looking up at Optimus.

"He's... different... extraordinary." Optimus said thoughtfully. "I have never met a human like him."

"Neither have most people." Lennox said. "Anyway, we need to go and see Epps. I'll see you at the demo, Optimus. Tell Ironhide to go easy on Tony. I don't need to fill in _another_ incident report involving Ironhide."

"I'll tell Ironhide to go easy on Tony, though I don't think he'll listen. You know how carried away he gets when he's in a battle."Optimus said.

"Well... tell him to try." Lennox said, climbing down the ladder, followed by Rhodey. They walked out of the hangar together, heading across the tarmac towards the shooting range.

"What did you and Epps want to talk about?" Rhodey asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about Tony." Lennox replied, opening the door to the shooting range and holding it open for Rhodey. Rhodey walked through the open door, over to Epps, who was lowering a gun and taking off his ear defenders. "How many did you get?"

"Not many. The sight wasn't calibrated properly, and I couldn't get it right." Epps said.

"Are you sure the sight wasn't calibrated properly?" Lennox asked and then shrugged with a grin plastered on his face. "Maybe it was just your appalling aim. You might be losing your skill, Epps." Epps balled his hand into a fist and held it up at the other soldier. Lennox began to laugh.

"So why do you guys want to talk to me about Tony?" Rhodey asked, interrupting.

"Well, Rhodey... we think he might be a bit of a loose cannon." Lennox replied.

"From what we've seen in the files we have on him, and what you've said about him before." Epps said. "Is he a bit of a loose cannon, or have we got it wrong?"

"A bit?" Rhodey asked. "I can tell you from experience he's not 'a bit' of a loose cannon. He _is_ a loose cannon. In fact, I think he could be the definition of the phrase."

"..." Lennox and Epps looked at each other.

"Well that's not good." Lennox said.

"Well he's your problem, _Major_." Epps grinned, emphasising Lennox's rank. "I'm just a Technical Sergeant, not an officer. Have fun babysitting him."

"I think the phrase you're looking for is 'good luck'." Rhodey interjected.

xXx

"Are you going to be okay?" Pepper asked, concern rife in her voice as she watched Tony put his armour on manually. He hadn't been able to bring Jarvis with him, so he had to kit himself out by hand... which was proving to be extremely difficult.

"I'll be fine, Pepper. You worry too much." Tony said, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"I worry because you never do." Pepper smiled.

"Look, I'll be fine. If I get in over my head I'll back out. I promise."

"But Tony, one of those things could easily rip you in half!" Pepper protested. "Can't you just do the normal demo, and not the combat one?"

"Pepper, the reason we're here is because they want me to use my tech to fight some evil versions of those huge robots they have in that hangar." Tony said, flexing his hand in the glove. "They need to see how I am in a combat situation, and how my suit works against one of them. Rhodey won't be worried, so you shouldn't be either."

"Tony, Rhodey is always worried about you." Pepper rolled her eyes. "He just doesn't show it as much."

"Because he knows I won't listen?"

"Exactly."

"So take a page out of his book."

"Sometimes, I really want to knock some sense into you."

"You sound like Rhodey now." Tony smirked. "Look, don't worry. I'm always fine, aren't I?"

"Most of the time." Pepper shrugged and looked away. "You weren't fine when you came home from Afghanistan with an arc reactor powering your heart."

"Pepper, this time I will be fine." Tony reassured her. "Now, do you feel like helping me get this suit on? It's a pain without Jarvis."

xXx

Tony stepped into the centre of the testing ground, with his helmet open. He looked around, at the various people sat in the stand, wondering who was going to win out of him and Ironhide when they got to that part of the demo. He had even heard a rumour that Epps and Rhodey had set up a sweepstake, and Rhodey was betting against him. That made him even more determined to win.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Tony addressed. "What you're going to see today is something that has never been seen before. I'm going to give you a demonstration of this suit, which I built in a cave with a box of scraps –" Tony loved a chance to show off. "–And then I'm going to test it in combat against one of your very own Autobots, showing you all the suit's advanced capabilities. Ladies and gentlemen. I am Iron Man." Tony's helmet snapped shut.

**A/N: and that's chapter two. I planned to have it up sooner, but I'm currently on a biology field trip and I've been quite ill. I hope it won't be too long until my next update, but keep the reviews coming and I'll try and make it as quick as I can!**

**I Caught Myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 3:**

"Damn." Epps said, his mouth agape as he watched Tony demonstrate the flight capabilities of his Iron Man suit. "You've gotta admit... he's good." He turned to look at Lennox, who's eyes were following Tony around the testing ground. There was an empty seat between them. They had been saving it for Rhodey, who was on his way up to the stand.

"We'll see how good he is when he takes on Ironhide." Lennox turned to look at Epps and grinned. "Ironhide is so going to kick his arrogant-rich-ass."

"This is starting to sound like a bet to me." Epps said. "I've already got one with Rhodey anyway. You want in?"

"Of course I do." Lennox said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He opened his wallet, took out a couple of notes, then placed them on the seat between them. "Fifty dollars says that it's over within two minutes and Tony doesn't lay a hand on him."

"You're on." Epps stood up, took his wallet out of his back pocket – to be precise, his left-cheek pocket – and sat down again, taking fifty dollars out of it and placing it on top of Lennox's fifty.

"So what was Rhodey's wager?" Lennox asked.

"Rhodey said that Tony is going to lose against Ironhide, but they'll both come out of it damaged." Epps replied. "I still think Tony is going to win though."

"That's because you're a techie, and techie's always stick together." Lennox scowled. "Don't you remember Qatar, when we were having a laugh and a couple of your techie buddies turned up, thinking that I was taking the piss? We almost started a fist fight there."

"That's because some of your officer buddies decided to come and back you up!"

"That's only because your techie buddies were giving me grief!" Lennox protested. He leant back in his seat and sighed. "That was before all of this started, when we were at SOCCENT."

Lennox and Epps both fell into a thoughtful silence. SOCCENT in Qatar had been where this part of their lives had begun, the day that Blackout attacked and destroyed the base. Both of them had lost many of their friends, and hadn't even been sure if they were going to survive. Lennox could remember the relief in his wife's voice when he finally managed to phone her and tell her that he was okay, and that he was coming home.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Rhodey asked, sitting down between the two soldiers and disturbing them from their thoughts.

"Rhodey, you just sat on our money!" Epps exclaimed. "Get up!" Rhodey stood up and Epps picked up the money, then pulled him back down into his seat. "Lennox decided he wanted in on our sweepstake. He thinks that Ironhide is going to kick Tony's ass within two minutes, and Tony won't lay a hand on him."

"Guys... you haven't seen Tony fight." Rhodey smirked. "Ironhide will come out of this with some scratches at least. I can guarantee that."

xXx

Tony landed on the ground again, and walked over to Pepper who was holding a towel. He retracted his helmet and took a deep breath, taking the towel from Pepper and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Christ it's hot in here." Tony sighed.

"You can give up if you want." Pepper said.

"No. I've gotta do the combat demo." Tony said. "Then I'm done, and you won't have to worry anymore."

"Tony, I _always_ worry." Pepper smiled.

"I know. I always tell you not to." Tony threw the towel back at her. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Pepper called after him as he walked back into the testing ground. She glanced at Ironhide and said quietly, "I think you're going to need it."

xXx

Ironhide looked down at Tony as he walked over to him in the testing ground. As far as he was concerned, this was going to be easy.

"So, best of three?" Tony asked.

"When I'm done, you won't be able to go for another two rounds." Ironhide replied, shifting on his feet and charging his cannons.

"You have no idea how many times people have said that to me, do you?" Tony asked and glanced up at Rhodey, closing his helmet. He activated his boot jets and flew vertically, out of the way of Ironhide's cannon blast. Ironhide growled in frustration and fired at Tony again, who dodged it at the last minute.

_Damn, he's fast._ Ironhide thought, following the human with his optics.

Tony changed direction, determined to be as unpredictable as possible, so Ironhide couldn't shoot him down. He was impressed by the Autobot, but he still thought he would be able to beat him. Tony dove down vertically, and pulled up at the last minute, firing his lasers at Ironhide's feet to distract him. Ironhide ignored Tony's attempted distraction, and fired a cannon blast at Tony, which sent him flying backwards out of a cloud of dust. Tony hit the ground and rolled, picking himself back up onto his feet.

_I think I need a new strategy._ Tony thought, preparing to take to the air again. _This one is too obvious._ Clearly Ironhide had lots of combat experience in many different situations, meaning that he could predict Tony's moves... which meant Tony had to think fast to come up with a new strategy. "Jarvis, are you there?"

_"I always am, sir."_ Jarvis said over the armour comm systems.

"Jarvis, I need you to analyse all of Ironhide's moves. Help me come up with a new strategy." Tony ordered. He shot up into the air like a bullet, past Ironhide's head and hovered just out of Ironhide's reach. He fired his lasers at Ironhide, who blocked them by raising his arms in front of his face. Tony swore in frustration and sped towards Ironhide, smacking his fist into the arm joint on the weapon's specialist. Ironhide grabbed Tony in his other arm and slammed Tony onto the ground, then stamped on him.

xXx

"How can you watch this with so much ease?" Lennox asked, looking at Rhodey. Ironhide had just stomped on Tony.

"I'm used to it." Rhodey shrugged. "And his suit is stronger than it looks. He'll be fine. His pride will be a little wounded, but he'll be fine. He'll probably just go to a bar tonight, get hammered and pick up someone to tell him how wonderful he is."

"You say that as if it happens often." Epps noted.

"Hmm." Rhodey didn't answer Epps properly. He just kept watching the battle, as Tony tried to lift Ironhide's foot off of him. Ironhide forced his foot down harder on Tony, pressing his against the ground. "I know the suit is stronger than it looks but I hope Ironhide doesn't damage it too much. Repairs would take even longer without Jarvis."

"Jarvis?" Lennox asked. "Who's that? Tony's assistant? Shouldn't he have brought this Jarvis with him?"

"He's a computer." Rhodey replied. "He's kind of like Tony's butler I suppose. He can talk to him in the suit, but he can't physically bring Jarvis with him. Just... nevermind."

"Right." Lennox said. "Damn... he's getting the shit kicked out of him."

"Come on Tony." Rhodey muttered under his breath. Even though he had bet against his friend, he didn't want him to lose too badly. If Tony lost, he would be in a foul mood, and he was meant to be demonstrating the combat abilities of his suit. If NEST saw that Tony couldn't defeat Ironhide, then they would be no use against the rest of these damned robots and this whole trip would've been a waste of time.

xXx

"Jarvis... I could really use some help..." Tony growled, trying to push Ironhide's foot off of him with his hands splayed on the bottom.

_"I'm analysing the schematics of the Autobot."_ Jarvis replied. _"The armour is slightly weaker around the joints. The armour is at its thickest around the chest."_

"Well I have to get this foot off me before I can do anything!" Tony snapped. His arms were trembling and his muscles were burning from the effort of holding Ironhide's foot up for so long.

_"Very well sir. May I suggest your repulsors?"_

"Repulsors. Right." Tony said. "How is that going to help?" He didn't want an answer from Jarvis – he would find out for himself. "Activating repulsors now." Tony activated his repulsors and began to lift Ironhide's foot up off him.

Ironhide looked down in shock as Tony began to lift his foot, using his repulsors. Tony increased the power to his repulsors, and Ironhide toppled onto his back. Tony stepped up onto Ironhide, and walked over the Autobot, down to where his face was.

"Impressed yet?" Tony asked, retracting his mask and grinning.

"Not really." Ironhide replied. "You haven't even dented me yet."

"Okay. I'll change that." Tony said. He recalled that Jarvis had said that Ironhide's armour was weaker around the joints, and stronger at the chest. Tony slammed his fist down into Ironhide's chest plate, over and over again.

_"Sir, I do not know if you have realised, but I told you that the armour is thickest at the chest."_ Jarvis said.

"Yes I do remember, but I want to make an impression." Tony insisted. He switched to the external speakers, so that he could talk to Ironhide. "Ha! Look at that! There's a dent for you."

"Impressive." Ironhide said. "But not good enough." He grabbed Tony in one of his hands, and slammed him down onto the ground again. Tony quickly closed his mask, wanting to prevent any damage to his face. Ironhide got to his feet and pinned Tony down with his hand, charging the cannon on his other arm. He aimed the cannon at Tony. "Dead."

"I give in." Tony said. "You win."

"Good." Ironhide backed off, and pulled Tony up onto his feet. "You fought well."

"So did you." Tony said, retracting his mask. "I'm impressed. Very impressed. I wasn't sure what to expect, but you've got a great array of weapons and some damn good armour plating. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend more time analysing you or another Autobot. Maybe one of you could come back to my lab so I could run a detailed analysis."

"I will consider your offer." Ironhide said.

"Cool." Tony said. "Now, I'm going to get this suit off... if I can. Thanks for the new dents and scratches."

"You're welcome." Ironhide smirked as Tony walked towards the entry tunnel where Pepper was waiting for him.

xXx

"Ta dah." Ironhide said extremely unenthusiastically as he approached Lennox, Epps and Rhodey in the stand. "I beat him. Like that was unexpected."

"Yes! I win!" Lennox punched the air in triumph. Rhodey placed a hand on Lennox's shoulder and shook his head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rhodey said. He pointed to Ironhide's chest plate, where Tony had somehow managed to dent it. "Look at that. I believe that is a dent _and_ some scratches on his paintwork. See, I said Ironhide would win but Tony would leave scratches. Hand over the money boys."

"I hate you." Epps said as he handed over the large wad of cash to Rhodey.

"No you don't." Rhodey said.

"You're right. I don't." Epps laughed.

"I do!" Lennox said. "I was meant to spend that money on Epps's birthday present!"

"My birthday isn't for another three months." Epps frowned.

"Yeah well, I had to start saving." Lennox shrugged. "You don't get to see too much of your own money with a wife and baby daughter."

"And you think I see any of my money?" Epps asked. "I have a wife and _five_ kids. That's a definite drain on resources. Here's a word of advice Rhodey – never get married and have kids. Especially not five kids."

"Don't worry guys. I'm in no danger of getting married at the moment." Rhodey said. "Let's go and grab Tony before we head to the mess hall for dinner."

xXx

Tony was in the room NEST had given him, stripping his armour off. Pepper was standing in the corner, twiddling her thumbs, trying not to have an emotional outburst expressing all of her concerns for Tony's safety.

"Pepper, I know you're resisting the urge to have some sort of emotional outburst." Tony said. "You might as well do it. Whilst you do, I'm just going to pretend I'm listening to you and smile and nod to whatever you say."

"Are you crazy?" Pepper exploded. "That thing could've killed you! Did you... did you _see_ what it looked like? Did you see what is was doing to you? You could've died! You–!"

"Uh huh. I can see why you think that." Tony said passively, carefully placing parts of his armour he had removed on his bed.

"For once, I wish you would listen to me!" Pepper fumed. "You don't have any regard for your own safety. You never have! You just jump into things without any idea of how you're going to get out of them! I know that spontaneity is usually a good thing, but with you it's just a risk! You're so unpredictable Tony, I never know what you're going to do!"

"Pepper, where is this going?" Tony asked, removing the last of his armour. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath. Tell me what this is really about."

"I –" Pepper took a deep breath. "I just get so worried about you. Do you have any idea what it was like for me, watching that robot beat the crap out of you? I was so worried that your armour wasn't going to hold and you were going to get injured or worse..."

"Pepper, do you have any faith in me?" Tony smiled. "It's my armour, of course it was going to hold. If I had thought for a second that I was in serious danger before that demo or even during it I would've never gone ahead with it."

"You're lying."

"Okay, maybe I am." Tony said. "But it's just because I want to make you feel better. Stop worrying, Pepper. You know I'm always fine. You have no reason to worry."

"We already had this conversation." Pepper sighed. "And I reminded you that you weren't fine when you came home from Afghanistan."

"Pepper..." Tony started to say. He was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. He shook his head to dismiss whatever thought he had wanted to voice to her before. "Can you get that whilst I pack my armour away?"

"Of course." Pepper walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?"

"I assume that you're Miss Potts?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Director Theodore Galloway. Is Mr Stark in?"

"He's just packing his armour away." Pepper said, she stepped aside. "Come in."

"Thank you." Galloway said and stepped into the room. He spotted Tony and walked over to him. "Mr Stark?"

"Oh. Hi." Tony reached forwards and shook hands with him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Director Theodore Galloway. I work for the government."

"Oh. One of those people." Tony nodded and then rolled his eyes. He grinned. "Well Director Galloway, what can I do for you?"

"Mr Stark, I'm here on behalf of the President." Galloway said. "He wants to express his interest in obtaining some of your 'Iron Man' suits for use of the United States military, including NEST."

"Sorry, but the answer is no." Tony shook his head.

"You haven't even heard my proposal." Galloway said. "You're a business man, Mr Stark. Surely you would like to hear what I have to say?"

"Not really, no."

"But these suits could help us prevent the death rates of our soldiers serving abroad in the Gulf." Galloway protested. "If I recall correctly, Mr Stark, you were in Afghanistan yourself a while ago. I believe that the soldiers you were travelling with were all killed. If you allowed us to use technology from your suit, we could prevent the loss of life in similar situations."

"No. I won't allow you to use _my_ technology for warfare." Tony growled. "Your government wouldn't keep it to themselves. It would get sold to other countries to make a profit and then you would have a new stage in technological warfare. Where would it end? My suit would be used to create new weapons and body armour. You would have nearly invincible soldiers, just like the use of unmanned aircraft in the air force." Tony smiled to himself inside when he remembered going to see Rhodey when he was giving a talk to some new recruits. '_The future of air combat... Is it manned, or unmanned? I'll tell you in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct.'_ In fact, I don't even know why I said sorry before. The answer is just _no_."

"But think of all the lives that would be saved!" Galloway spluttered.

"Miss Potts, would you show Mr Galloway out?" Tony grimaced, turning his attention back to his suit as he packed it away.

"Of course Mr Stark." Pepper said coolly, walking over to Galloway. "Mr Galloway, this way please."

"I will get my hands on that suit, Stark. Mark my words." Galloway fumed before Pepper closed the door calmly.

"Well... he didn't seem too happy." Pepper said, walking over to Tony.

"Tch. Like I care." Tony said. He was shaking with anger. "I knew that the government were going to come for my tech sooner or later. I just knew it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who do you think it is this time?" Pepper asked.

"No idea. I'll get it." Tony replied. He flung the door open. Rhodey, Lennox and Epps were standing at the door, all looking confused. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Rhodey asked.

"As long as you pay the bill, sweetheart." Tony replied bluntly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Do you know anything about the irate government official who just stormed past us, swearing about your Iron Man suit?"

"Nope. I know nothing about that." Tony lied.

"Guys, can we go for dinner now?" Epps asked, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"I'll get my coat." Tony said and winked at Rhodey.

"STOP THAT." Rhodey scowled.

**And that's chapter 3 done.**

**I'm so happy with all the reviews you guys are giving me! I'm still astounding at how well received this story is.**

**This chapter felt as though it took forever to write because of the combat demo. I hate writing fight scenes, they're so difficult for me. **

**Anyway, if you have the time leave me a review! They're excellent motivation, and I may even throw in some cookies.**

**I Caught Myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 4:**

The mess hall was packed with noisy soldiers, most of them still discussing Tony and Ironhide's combat demo. Tony had been approached by several engineers and praised for his suit. Pepper was sitting at the end of the table, eating quietly, pondering what Galloway had said. Epps and Rhodey were discussing some sort of combat exercise they had been on in the past, whilst Lennox and Tony listened.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Yes?" Tony asked, turning his attention to Pepper.

"Just now, did... did you think of Obadiah, when he said he wanted to use the suit and everything?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Why do you think I got so mad?" Tony asked. He turned to Lennox. "Hey. You know that irate government official – the one I had _nothing_ to do with – what can you tell me about him?"

"Director Galloway?" Lennox asked.

"I don't know his name." Tony lied. "And I certainly did not irritate him..." He glanced at Rhodey, who rolled his eyes. "But tell me about him."

"He's... well, he's just a pain in the ass." Lennox shrugged. "I have never seen him show any emotion other than anger."

"Oh wait – he did show fear once." Epps said, pointing at Lennox with his fork. "Remember when we were flying over Egypt and we had to get him off the plane so we could bring Optimus back? He looked like he was going to shit his pants."

"He probably did." Lennox laughed. "He still hates me for that."

"Wait. What happened?" Rhodey asked.

"Lennox told Galloway that we had to bail out of this plane. We didn't have to, but we had to get rid of him. It's a long story as to why." Epps said. "Anyway, Lennox gave Galloway a crash course in parachuting, then yelled at him to pull his chute."

"The dumbass pulled his chute on the plane." Lennox said. "He didn't even say goodbye when he went flying out the back."

"Remind me not to make you two mad." Rhodey said.

"Don't make Galloway mad either." Lennox warned. "He stripped me of my rank just before that happened. It's only because of Morshower that I got it back."

"So basically, making this guy mad isn't a good idea?" Tony asked. He groaned when Lennox nodded.

"Tony, I thought you said you had no idea who this guy was." Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Rhodey."

"Anyway, do you guys wanna come for a drink later?" Lennox asked. "Me and Epps were heading to the bar tonight for beers and pool."

"I'll come." Rhodey said.

"Count me in." Tony said. "Pepper?"

"Hm?"

"Bar? Tonight?"

"No, I think I might have an early night." Pepper smiled. "Besides, it's Rhodey's turn to babysit you."

"Thank you, Pepper. Thank you so much." Rhodey said.

"Hey, we can have that race too." Tony said. "You know, the one Epps and Lennox wanted to have after their age debate and I decided to join in because I can't resist a little bit of competition."

"Oh yeah. That race." Epps said. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

"In your dreams, Epps." Lennox grinned.

"I already can't wait." Tony said, rubbing his hands together.

xXx

"Okay guys, can we get this over with?" Rhodey asked. "This is a stupid and immature idea, and I just really, _really_ want a cold beer."

"Rhodey, just because you no longer experience the emotion of 'joy' and just because you do not understand the concept of fun it doesn't mean that the rest of us have lost our inner child too." Tony deadpanned. He clapped his hands together. "So, let's get this race over with. The loser can buy the first round. Afterwards, I'll buy the rest of the rounds because I'm filthy rich and not living off a soldier's salary."

"And you don't have a family to look after." Epps said. "That costs a lot."

"Well I'm not really planning on ever having a family to look after, so life is golden." Tony shrugged. "Where are we running from and where are we running to?"

"Erm..." Lennox looked around. "How about... we run from the Autobot hangar to... the admin building. Then from there we can go to the bar... after Epps catches his breath of course."

"You mean after _you_ catch your breath." Epps said.

"No, after you catch your breath."

"No Lennox, you've got it wrong."

"It'll be after Rhodey catches his breath." Tony announced. "He's going to see us all having fun and he's going to join in. It always happens. Remember when we were on my plane, Rhodey? You were trying to work BUT I started drinking, you reluctantly started drinking and then we had fun."

"With the air stewardesses." Rhodey added.

"Sounds like a party." Epps said.

"It was." Tony grinned.

` "Can we get on with this now?" Lennox asked, checking his phone. "I just got a text from Graham. He said he's going to meet us at the bar."

"Who's Graham?" Rhodey asked.

"He's a friend. He's one of the British soldiers serving here." Epps explained.

"Do you guys wanna get on with your race now?" Rhodey sighed.

xXx

Tony, Lennox and Epps were collapsed in a heap outside the admin building. Rhodey walked over to them with his hands in his pockets, whistling some sort of unrecognisable tune. Rhodey raised an eyebrow and looked down at them all, wondering when they were going to sort themselves out and get up off the floor. Lennox was breathlessly declaring his victory, whilst Epps was laying face down on the floor. Tony was clutching his arc reactor and swearing about the physical activity.

"Tony, are you okay?" Rhodey asked, realising what was happening to Tony. He knelt down beside his friend and squeezed his shoulder.

"Just... having... problems... nothing... I... can't... fix..." Tony wheezed. "Just... overexerted... myself..."

"Okay. Just sit here and rest." Rhodey said, propping Tony up against the wall. "Just relax. We don't have to move until you're ready."

"Rhodey, are you his mum or something?" Epps asked and Lennox burst out laughing.

"Don't make me..." Rhodey started to say. All four of them froze as Morshower stepped through the double doors.

Morshower stopped and looked at Epps and Lennox, who were bickering intently; Tony, who was in some sort of distress – judging by the fact he was clutching his arc reactor, which was glowing through his vest, and taking deep breaths. He then looked at Rhodey, who was the only one standing, and seemed to be the only one who could make order out of the chaos.

"Rhodes, what is going on?" Morshower asked.

"To be honest sir, I have no idea." Rhodey shrugged.

"Well... sort this out Rhodes. There are some important people working in this building and I'm sure they don't want to see American soldiers and Tony Stark in a heap on the floor." Morshower said bluntly.

"Yeah, I'll drag them down to the bar." Rhodey said. "Do you wanna come with us, sir?"

"No, not really." Morshower said. "Have a good evening, boys."

"You too, sir!" Lennox called from on the floor. Morshower shot him a disapproving look, and headed off towards the car park. "Can we go to the bar now?"

"Yeah, when you idiots get up off the floor." Rhodey rolled his eyes.

xXx

The bar was in a small concrete building on the outskirts of the base. The inside of it was plastered with pictures of old American cars and American aircraft. There was a pool table at one end of the bar, with dartboards at the other end and a jukebox in the corner, blaring out 1950's rock and roll tunes. The bar was down one side of the building, with several stools lined up against it.

Well, that was what the bar was supposed to look like.

Lennox opened the door, and ducked to avoid a barstool thrown in his direction. Epps, Tony and Rhodey stepped into the doorway to see what was going on. There was a bar fight going on, and at the centre of it was Graham.

"Oh damn it, Graham." Epps sighed. "Lennox, you up for bailing him out?"

"But he's fighting American soldiers." Lennox protested. He shrugged. "Like I give a damn, let's go and rescue him."

"Who even is Graham?" Tony asked, looking at Rhodey.

"Why do you expect me to know?" Rhodey shrugged.

"You know everything."

Lennox and Epps stepped forwards, and Epps tapped the shoulder of the soldier that was about to punch Graham. The soldier turned around, and Epps punched him in the face. Another one of the American soldiers grabbed Epps from behind. Graham dragged the soldier off of Epps, and punched him in the stomach. Lennox kicked one of the other soldiers in the knee and threw him down on the floor. Tony and Rhodey were stood in the doorway, watching the bar fight with confusion. Graham stopped in front of them, and then had a beer bottle smashed over his head. Everyone in the bar stopped and watched Graham fall on the floor. Tony looked at Rhodey.

"I like him." Tony pointed to Graham.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's how I've divided my chapters up in my plan and I think that was a good place to end it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**I Caught Myself.**He'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update, but I'm now on my summer break and it's been my older sister's birthday and my birthday. I'll try to make updates as frequent as I can!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 5:**

Graham was sitting in the corner of the bar, holding an ice-pack to the back of his head. Tony, Rhodey, Lennox and Epps were stood around the pool table. Epps was setting up whilst Tony was chalking a cue. Rhodey and Lennox were standing next to Graham, checking he was okay and sorting out change so that they could pay for the pool game and drinks, after Epps had paid for the first round and Tony had paid for the rest.

"Do you and Epps wanna break?" Rhodey asked, shoving his change back into his pocket. "Or do you want me and Tony to break?"

"You and Tony can break. That way we can get the advantage." Lennox grinned.

"Lennox, Tony is a physics genius. We're gonna have the advantage whatever you do." Rhodey smirked. "So do you still want us to break?"

"Yeah. We might have a _slight_ advantage if you do." Lennox said, taking the cue from Tony.

"Believe what you want." Tony shrugged. "You're just denying your impending failure."

"We don't like to lose." Epps said, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "I'm pretty sure that was in the file you were given to read."

"Was it?" Tony turned to Rhodey.

"Yeah, I think it was."

"Wait... didn't you read it?" Lennox asked, lining up the pool cue with the triangle.

"He gave it to Pepper to read for him." Rhodey explained.

"I didn't have the time to read them myself." Tony insisted. "I was busy working on some upgrades and repairs for the armour, and the security system. Now that people know I'm Iron Man, I don't want them snooping around my house looking for my tech."

"You still should've taken some time out to read these files." Lennox sighed and took his shot. He handed the cue to Rhodey, who bent down to take his shot. "I don't know what it's like to live a life always in the spotlight, but there was important information in those about NEST and the Transformers and how it all works."

"Don't worry, I think I have a pretty good idea of how things work around here." Tony said. "And if I have any problems, I'll just ask Rhodey. He knows everything that goes on in the military. Or I'll ask Pepper if she's with me. She's probably memorised everything in those files." Tony held up a finger to Lennox and Epps as he walked around behind Rhodey. Just as Rhodey took his shot, Tony smacked him on the ass. Rhodey turned around fuming, to face a laughing Tony.

"You do this to me _all the time_ man!" Rhodey scowled. "Why do you feel the need to? One day, I just want to play a game of pool where you don't smack my ass." He turned to face Lennox, Epps and Graham, who were all staring at him and Tony in a puzzled manner. "What?"

"Are you two... y'know..." Epps said and raised his eyebrows.

"No!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"He wishes." Tony rolled his eyes at exactly the same time as Rhodey's exclamation. He looked back to the pool table. "Are you sure you want me to stop slapping your ass, Rhodey? We just potted. We're red."

"Let's just get this over with." Rhodey said, handing the pool cue to Epps.

xXx

There was just the black number eight ball left on the table now. Lennox and Epps were standing next to one of the corners of the pool table, whispering to each other about tactics, and watching Rhodey prepare to take a shot. Tony was leaning on the table next to Rhodey, whispering about bouncing the white ball off the cushion to hit the black and pot it. Just as Rhodey was about to take his shot, Tony raised his hand behind him, with a smirk plastered on his face.

An alarm began to sound in the bar.

"Guys, we've got to get out of here." Lennox said, barging through people exiting the bar, over to Tony and Rhodey. "That's a Decepticon alert. We have to head to the briefing room. Morshower will tell us what's going on."

"We'll finish the game another time." Rhodey said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Looks like you might get to give NEST another combat demo. This time though, it'll be against a hostile force." Epps grinned.

"And you're telling me that Ironhide _wasn't _a hostile force?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well it depends how you look at it." Epps shrugged.

xXx

Lennox and Epps headed down to the front for the briefing, whilst Tony and Rhodey headed for the back of the briefing room with Graham. Morshower was standing in the centre, in front of a projected map, whilst Optimus Prime was stood on the other side of a large window that enabled him to see and hear the briefing, and add anything he needed to.

"Alright boys, settle down." Morshower called out. The briefing room fell silent. "I'm sorry that this is such short notice, but we had no warning until now, due to storms in the Arctic."

"The Arctic?" Lennox whispered to Epps. "What the hell are they doing there?"

"That's a good question, Major Lennox." Morshower said, overhearing the conversation. "We do not know why the Decepticons are there. Perhaps Megatron left something behind when he crashed in the ice, and now he wants it back. Maybe they want a skiing holiday." A couple of soldiers chuckled. "Because we don't know, it makes the situation more dangerous. You all have two and a half hours to get your kit together and board the C-17's you'll be parachuting out of. Good luck. Mr Stark, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes – I'd like a word."

"Yes sir!" Rhodey called down. He grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him down to Morshower.

"Tony, do you think you can make a difference?" Morshower asked.

"I damn well hope so." Tony replied. "I didn't come here just because Rhodey convinced me to show off my flashy tech to the United States army. I came here because I want to make a difference in the world. When I was captured in Afghanistan the man who helped me survive all of that – Yinsen – told me not to waste my life. He said it as though it was his dying wish. I made a promise to myself – and to him – that I was going to help people. If getting rid of these Decepticons is going to save lives, you can count me in."

"Welcome to NEST, Tony Stark." Morshower shook hands with Tony, and glanced at Rhodey. "Rhodes, make sure you keep an eye on him in the Arctic."

"Thank you, General Morshower." Tony smiled. Morshower headed towards the exit, and Tony cursed.

"What is it?" Rhodey asked.

"If we're going to the Arctic, I have to make sure that icing problem is solved." Tony scowled.

**A/N: Another shorter chapter, but there will be longer ones coming up. Like I said, my updates might not be too frequent throughout the break, but I'll try to update when I can!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. Your comments mean a lot to me because I love to know what you guys think.**

**Stay tuned for the next update!**

**I Caught Myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Monique is the name of Epps's wife, going by the novelisation of Revenge of The Fallen.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 6:**

Pepper met Tony and Rhodey outside the briefing room. She was currently talking to Graham about the upcoming mission. Rhodey excused himself, saying that he had to go to the stores and get some new kit. Most of his was back at home.

"Tony, are you really going with them?" Pepper asked.

"I am." Tony replied.

"We'll be happy to have him with us." Graham said. "After the combat demo I have no doubts that Tony will be a great asset to us."

"But I lost." Tony protested.

"I know, but this will be a real combat situation against the Decepticons. When you see them, you won't want to do anything else but take them down. You can tell that they're evil by just looking at them – they're also heavily armed and out for revenge." Graham said. "If you take one down, you will have the respect of every single person on this base."

"..." Pepper just gaped at Graham. "You mean that they're going to be way more dangerous than Ironhide was in the demo."

"Yes. And don't forget – Ironhide wasn't out to kill Tony. These ones will be." Graham reminded Pepper.

xXx

"Honey, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days. Something came up." Lennox sighed, throwing essentials into a backpack on his bed. _I was really hoping to go on leave soon. It's been so long since I've seen my family._

_"By something came up, do you mean the usual?"_ Sarah's voice came from the speaker phone. Lennox could hear Annabelle making noise in the background. Lennox had forced Sarah to move back to the United States, due to the fact Diego Garcia was meant to be highly top secret and they were expecting the Decepticons to attack them there at any time.

"Of course I mean the usual." Lennox said. "And this time we have to take Tony Stark with us."

_"You mean the former weapons developer... Tony Stark as in... Iron Man Tony Stark?"_

"That's the one."

_"Why is he with NEST?"_

"He's helping us take out the you-know-what's." Lennox sighed. He hated talking on an open phone line. It meant they had to cover everything up about the Autobots and the Decepticons. Sometimes he wished they didn't have to deal with all this secrecy, but he wasn't one to put a mission in jeopardy.

_"Oh. What's he like?"_ Sarah asked. Lennox could hear Epps having a similar conversation with his missus in the room next door, though there's sounded more heated – more like an argument.

"I'm not really sure to make of him yet." Lennox said. "Look, I'll call you another time. Things are a bit hectic at the moment due to this being last minute. Give my love to Annabelle."

_"I will. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye honey." Lennox ended the call and rubbed his face with his hands. They didn't part with 'see you soon' anymore. They had both grown used to the war and the long periods of time that Lennox was away for. It didn't stop Sarah worrying though.

Lennox knocked on the door to Epps's room. Epps opened the door and let Lennox in, still on the phone. He was frowning, and Lennox could hear Monique chattering away to him on the phone and a commotion in the background. Lennox sat down on the couch and decided to wait. He could be here a while.

"Monique, can we discuss this another time?" Epps scowled. "And no! Don't phone Morshower. He has enough to handle without you shrieking at him down the phone. I'll call you when I next get a chance. Tell the kids I love them. Bye. I love you." He threw his mobile across the room and it bounced on the floor. He sat down on the couch beside Lennox with his head in his hands.

"Wanna talk about it, or do you just want me to give you the manly punch on the arm?" Lennox asked.

"Both." Epps groaned.

"It'll be okay, Epps. You'll see." Lennox grinned and punched his friend in the arm. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I told Monique we're going away again and she's furious." Epps explained. "We were meant to have leave soon and she really wanted me home. She's having problems looking after all five kids on her own – we've been away for months. All I want is to see my family."

"Can't she hire someone to help out?"

"Everyone we've hired has quit."

"Oh."

"Our kids are actually monsters. No-one will volunteer to babysit them. We can't even get anyone to babysit them by offering _money_. God knows why we decided to have five of them." Epps sighed. "I just feel bad that I'm all the way out here and she's back home in the States trying to do everything by herself."

"Has she asked Sarah for help?" Lennox asked.

"Don't be silly. She's too proud to ask for help." Epps snorted.

"Well then I'll give Sarah a call and tell her to offer some help." Lennox shrugged. "She'll be okay, Epps. Hopefully we'll get some leave after this one. If not, Morshower is gonna have to deal with a lot of complaints."

"Most of them from the wives too."

"Exactly." Lennox grinned, standing up. "I gotta go and finish packing. I'll see you in a while."

"Yeah. Talk to Sarah. Thank her for me."

"No problem."

xXx

"Tony, are you going to pack anything?" Rhodey sighed in frustration, throwing various pieces of kit into a backpack. "You are coming to the Arctic too y'know."

"I know." Tony said, sitting down on the couch in Rhodey's room to watch him pack. "But all I really need is my suit and some thermals. I'm not in the military, Rhodey. I haven't been issued with the rest of the crap that you guys have to take."

"Have you packed your suit and some thermals?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't you need any toiletries or anything, like a toothbrush?"

"Pepper always packs that sort of stuff for me. I always forget." Tony shrugged. "She really doesn't want me to go on this mission. She's worried sick about me fighting another one of these robots. Graham did a great job of reassuring her by telling her that these ones are likely to be heavily armed and out for revenge." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well she's right to worry."

"But don't you think she worries _too_ much?" Tony asked.

"Tony. When you got captured in Afghanistan..." Rhodey hesitated. "It was really hard for some of us, especially Pepper, okay? I spoke to her on the phone a couple of times to make sure she was holding up alright. You don't know what she went through, thinking that you were dead. I had to keep telling her that I was going to find you, and that you were going to be okay. Then we found you and brought you home with a glorified car battery in your chest."

"Before I installed the arc-reactor, I actually was being kept alive by a car battery." Tony interjected. "She's seen me in the suit, Rhodey. She should know by now that I'm always fine. So what if I need this to keep me alive?" he tapped the arc-reactor that was glowing through his t-shirt. "I'm going to be fine Rhodey."

"Isn't this what you should be saying to Pepper?"

"I already did." Tony said. "I don't think it calmed her down too much though."

"Maybe if you showed some regard for your own safety she wouldn't have to worry so much." Rhodey smiled.

"If I showed regard for my own safety I wouldn't be here right now." Tony smiled and stood up. "Well I'm off to grab my stuff and take it to the C-17. I'll see you there in a few minutes."

xXx

"Alright guys, let's start loading up!" Lennox called across the tarmac.

Tony leant forwards and brushed Pepper's hair out of her face. His hand lingered on her cheek as he stood with her, watching everyone board the C-17 in their combat gear. Much to Tony's protest, they had found him some combat gear to wear until they reached the Arctic, where he could put on his suit.

"I'll be back. I always am." Tony said.

"Be safe." Pepper smiled. Tony leant closer again and Pepper closed her eyes.

"Tony! Time to go!" Rhodey called. Tony and Pepper broke away from each other, increasing the distance between them.

"Goodbye Tony." Pepper said and walked over to where Morshower was standing.

Tony walked over to where Rhodey was waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp. He stopped and glared at his best friend, folding his arms across his chest. Rhodey frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey asked.

"You."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No I don't."

"That's a lie." Tony snorted, walking past Rhodey onto the C-17. He sat down in between Lennox and Epps, and Rhodey sat on Epps's other side. "You did it because you're jealous."

"How could I do something I don't even know about?" Rhodey asked. "Maybe if you told me what I _apparently_ did, I would be able to give a reason for it."

"Are you sure you two aren't..." Epps started to say.

"We're not!" Rhodey snapped.

"He still wishes." Tony muttered under his breath.

xXx

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Pepper asked Morshower as they watched the C-17 disappeared on the horizon. No matter how many times Tony reassured her that he was going to be okay she still worried... a lot. It was in her nature to worry about him.

"They'll be fine. They're some of the best soldiers that the world has ever seen." Morshower said, placing a hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"I have no doubt about that." She smiled. "But... I know it sounds selfish... but it's not really them I'm worried about."

"You're worried about Tony, aren't you?" Morshower asked.

"Yes."

"Pepper, I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"He always says that to me... but when I think about it he never is." Pepper sighed. "He always comes home injured or in a mess. His heart, a broken arm, bullet holes in his suit... but he's always _grinning_ at me, like it's some sort of game. He doesn't take things seriously, unless he's wearing the suit. As soon as he's out of it, everything turns into one big joke."

"Have you thought that he might be grinning because he's happy that he's alive?" Morshower asked.

"But most of the time he doesn't even seem to consider his death as a consequence of his actions." Pepper insisted. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's not going to change anything."

"Sometimes people just need to talk Pepper, and they need someone to listen to them." Morshower shrugged. "In my job, you don't get very far without listening to other people."

"Well... thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Morshower checked his watch. "I have paperwork to do. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine." Pepper assured him. "Have fun doing your paperwork."

"I'm sure I will." Morshower said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He headed towards the admin building, leaving Pepper on her own.

Pepper decided to go to the Autobot hangar to have a look around, seeing as all of the Autobots had left with the rest of the NEST team. She walked in through the large doors and stopped. The hangar was huge – it had to be to accommodate all of the Autobots. There was a yellow and black camaro parked in one corner, and Pepper realised that not all of them had gone to the Arctic. She was about to leave when the camaro transformed, and an alien robot was now standing over her.

_Don't panic._ She thought to herself. _They're on our side. It's not going to hurt me._

The robot crouched down in front of Pepper, and cocked his head to the side. Pepper took a slight step back and the robot studied her, moving slightly closer.

"Who are you?" The robot asked.

"I'm... P-Pepper Potts." She stammered. "I work for Tony Stark. Do you... have a name?"

"Bumblebee."

"Hi Bumblebee. Why are you still here, when everyone else left on the mission?" She asked cautiously.

"Someone had to stay behind to protect the base." Bumblebee spoke in a very slow and calm manner. "Forgive me if my speech does not seem fluent. Ratchet only just finished fixing my vocal chords."

"Well, to me your speech sounds fine." Pepper smiled nervously.

"Ah, Miss Potts. Fancy seeing you here." A voice came from behind her. Pepper turned on her heel, and saw Director Galloway striding towards her through the hangar. He stopped about a metre away from her. "Are you lost, perhaps? All of your friends are far away now, aren't they?"

"I'm not lost. I was just coming for a look around, and then I met Bumblebee." She gestured to the yellow and black Autobot that was towering above her. "May I ask what you're doing here, Director Galloway?"

"I was looking for you actually." Galloway said. "I wanted to discuss the Iron Man program with you..."

"Oh, so you've given it a name now?" Pepper asked. She folded her arms and glared at Galloway. "Tony – Mr Stark – already refused your offer. He is not going to change his mind, no matter how many times you ask him to. His decision stands final."

"Surely we can come to some kind of agreement?" Galloway asked.

"A 'no' is a 'no', Director Galloway." Pepper growled. "If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." She stormed out of the Autobot hangar. Galloway watched her go, and then turned to look at Bumblebee. He looked around in confusion. There was no sign of the yellow and black Autobot anywhere. Galloway left the hangar, muttering to himself, intent on getting a hold of the Iron Man armour.

**That's the end of chapter 6. Not sure when chapter 7 will be up, but stay tuned!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favs! It's nice to know that people are enjoying my work.**

**I Caught Myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 7:**

The flight to the Arctic was currently uneventful. Tony, sat between Lennox and Epps, had been driving everyone mad by asking 'Are we there yet?' about every five minutes. Epps had turned on his iPod and was listening to it to drown out the sound of Tony's voice. Rhodey was asleep, leaving Lennox awake with Tony.

"This flight is boring." Tony declared.

"Did you expect it to be fun?" Lennox asked.

"I wasn't sure what to expect." Tony shrugged. "Well, except snow and beating up evil giant robots – but that was pretty much it. Oh. And I expected it to be fun."

"Sometimes we have to do things that aren't fun, Tony." Lennox sighed. He couldn't make up his mind whether he liked Tony or not. Sometimes the millionaire would do something that made him like him... and then other times Lennox wondered whether Tony Stark lived in the real world at all. "That's life."

"That might be your life, but it isn't _mine_." Tony snorted. He turned to look out of one of the small windows along the side. "Lennox, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do the USAF own any F-22's painted like _that_, or is it alien? It does look pretty cool though." Tony asked, pointing out of the window. Lennox unstrapped and pushed Tony and Epps aside, staring out of the window.

"Guys, prepare for attack!" Lennox ordered. "Starscream's around and that's _never _a good sign! Tony, wake Rhodey up and tell him what's going on! The rest of you, get ready to jump. We're not too far away from the drop-zone anyway."

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled, unstrapping and climbing out of his seat. He dashed over to his sleeping friend, and started slapping him on the cheek. "Rhodey! Rhodey! Come on, you gotta wake up!"

"Go 'way Tony..." Rhodey mumbled, grimacing and turning his head away. "Lemme sleep some more... so tired..."

"Sleep time's over." Tony said, unstrapping Rhodey and shaking him. "We're being attacked by alien robots... and one of them looks like one of your planes."

"You owe me a plane..." Rhodey grumbled, opening his eyes and grabbing his gear.

"I know. Just keep reminding me, and I'll get you a new one... sometime." Tony said. "It was his fault anyway. He flew into me."

"Guys, can you stop talking now?" Lennox asked. Tony and Rhodey fell silent. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "Alright guys, we're not too far from the drop-zone so we may as well jump here. The winds around here are probably going to be pretty strong, so don't pull your chute too soon or too late." There was a loud crashing noise, and the C-17 tipped over on to its side, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

"Sounds like we're going to be bailing out." Epps said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Damn, what did I hit my head on?"

"My head... and then I hit mine on Ironhide." Tony scowled at the topkick parked behind him, rubbing the side of his head. "Epps, did you know you have an extremely hard head?"

"He's got a thick skull." Lennox grinned. "Why do you think he's an NCO?"

"Hey!" Epps scowled at Lennox and turned to face Tony. "I could say the same for you, Stark. You've got a pretty hard head too. You got an iron plate or something in there?"

"Not that I know of." Tony shrugged, being pulled to his feet by Rhodey. "It wouldn't surprise me if I did though."

"Tony, I don't think it would surprise anyone." Rhodey said, helping Epps and then Lennox to his feet. "So, do you think we should bail out?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Lennox grinned. His grin faltered. "And we had better hope we don't get shot by Starscream on the way down."

xXx

Pepper walked into the NEST operations room, and walked over to where Morshower was sitting in a chair on an observation platform, watching everyone working. He spotted Pepper and beckoned her over to him. She walked over, apologising when she had to squeeze past several very high ranking officers.

"You wanted me to come and see you, Sir." Pepper said.

"Yes, I know." Morshower said. "I thought you might be a bit lonely with Tony and Rhodey off on the mission."

"I'm used to being alone..." Pepper interrupted.

"And I thought you might need something to do, to keep you busy." Morshower finished. He stood up and began to walk away, and Pepper followed him. He continued to talk as they walked down some stairs, into another corridor. "Down here is where all of our intelligence officers and analysts work. I may not know you very well, but the work they do down here is very interesting and I'm sure they'll be able to keep you occupied with some small jobs, maybe some computer inputting."

"So you want me to do some work for you?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, and I'd like you to do something else." Morshower replied, stopping outside a closed door. "These missions are dangerous, Pepper, and not every comes home. We need morale boosts. I understand that you have exceptional organisation skills?"

"I have to, working with Tony." She smiled.

"Yes, I guessed that." Morshower showed a hint of a smile. "I'd like you to try and organise some sort of event that'll make the troops happy. I'm giving you free reign – don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

"Well let me introduce you to who I want you to work with." Morshower placed his hand on the door handle. He smiled at Pepper. "If you're worried that analysts are boring, don't worry. I can assure you that these two aren't. They're quite human compared to everyone else who works in this department."

Morshower opened the door and gestured for Pepper to go first. She stepped into the room and immediately knew what Morshower was talking about. The two people in the room – Pepper assumed they were the analysts – were bickering intently about something that sounded very complicated, involving lots of different numbers. One of the analysts was a large black man, wearing a pair of long shorts and a sports jersey. The other was a tall blonde woman with a distinct Australian accent wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse.

Morshower cleared his throat and they stopped arguing, turning their attention to him. The man was sitting in his chair with his hands held up in front of his face. The woman was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a stack of papers in one hand. They both stared at Morshower and Pepper for a few moments, before the man started talking.

"Did you see that?" He asked in outrage. "Did you see that? She was going to hit me!"

"Glen! Stop making stuff up!" The woman snapped. "I was not going to hit you! I was just coming over here with the facts and figures –" She held up the papers she was carrying "– To show you that you're _wrong_!"

"Miss Potts, this is Glen Whitmann and Maggie Madsen." Morshower said, gesturing to each of them in turn. "Glen, Maggie – this is Pepper Potts. She works for Tony Stark. For now, she'll be working down here with you two. Give her some small jobs to help out with."

"Nice to meet you, Pepper." Maggie stepped forwards and shook hands with Pepper. "I know that our first impression on you probably isn't the best one, but Morshower has some timing issues." She grinned at him. "Nice to see you come down here instead of staying in your high and mighty control room."

"Maggie, you know I come down here occasionally." Morshower laughed.

"Yeah, only if you have to." She laughed. "Go on, go back to your cosy little control room – we have real work to do."

"I'm sure you do." Morshower said. He turned to Pepper. "Come and find me if you have any problems."

"Of course." She smiled. Morshower touched two fingers to his brow in a casual salute and left the room.

"So... you work for Tony Stark." Glen said.

"What's he like?" Maggie asked. "We've been really busy down here recently, so we weren't able to make it to his demo."

"He's _very_ stubborn." Pepper said. "If you don't mind me asking, what have you two been working on?"

"We've been working on ways to track the Decepticons." Glen explained. "We were using an experimental bit of tech now that the storms in the Arctic finished – we do most of our testing there because there's less risk of civilians getting involved – and then we picked up some spark signatures and realised that they were Decepticons and raised the alarm."

"Spark signatures?" Pepper asked.

"A spark is the life-force of the transformer... like a soul or something. If the spark is severely damaged then it's extinguished and the transformer dies." Maggie explained. "It's basically their heart."

"Hey – doesn't Tony have his heart powered by some sort of electronic device?" Glen asked.

"Yes – an arc-reactor." Pepper replied. "It powers the electro-magnet that keeps the shrapnel in his chest away from his heart. Without it he would die."

"It's a similar concept then." Glen shrugged. "I'm hungry. Who wants some doughnuts?"

xXx

Tony unbuckled his parachute and threw it off, somewhere in the snow. Tony saw a smoke cloud drifting not too far away, and guessed that was where the C-17 had gone down. He crawled towards the large metal box that had landed not too far away, which still had a parachute attached to it. He could hear other people's footsteps crunching in the snow and clanking sounds from the transforming robots around him.

"Stark! Get over here!" Lennox yelled.

"Not until I get my suit on!" Tony yelled back, typing the code in on a panel on the metal box. The front panel slid open, revealing Tony's Iron Man suit. He began to pull various parts of his suit on, despite his numbing fingers, hoping he was assembling it properly. When he had finished putting the suit on, he walked over to where the NEST team were assembled.

"Stark, you need to start following orders." Lennox snapped. "If you don't follow my orders, you might end up dead."

"I might up dead if I do follow your orders." Tony said, retracting his mask. "Orders don't keep you alive."

"Well I damn well try to give orders that do keep my men alive." Lennox growled. He took a deep breath and addressed the rest of the group. "Okay guys, Starscream is still in the area and I'm guessing that he isn't alone. We have no way of getting home so we're going to give Morshower a call and ask for back-up. Epps, give Maggie a call too. Ask her if the gear is still working properly and if she can give us any idea where the Decepticons are."

"They won't be able to do anything to help us." Epps said, holding the radio out to Lennox. "The radio isn't working. They're jamming our communications."

"Damn it, I can't get through to Jarvis. Oh well... as long as these things don't use any EMP's against us." Tony grumbled, absent-mindedly laying his hand over the arc-reactor protectively.

"EMP's would probably knock them out." Rhodey said. He turned to Epps. "They don't use EMP's, do they?" He was anxious for Tony's safety. He had asked Tony how EMP's affected him before. Tony had laughed and said they would kill the suit and knock his arc-reactor out.

"Only if they want to take out some of our radio gear and none of the other's are in the area." Epps said. "It happened before. I'm guessing that they're close if they don't want to use EMP's against us."

"Then if they're that close..." Graham said, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Move." Tony said.

"What?" Graham asked.

"Nevermind." Tony grabbed Graham's shoulder and dragged him out of the way, just as the ice where he was standing smashed, and a Decepticon erupted out of it.

xXx

"Glen, I've lost everything we were getting from the Arctic!" Maggie exclaimed, hitting the monitor. "There's no spark signatures, no communications – nothing! We've lost everything! The Decepticons must be jamming all of the tech we're using!"

"They can do that?" Pepper asked.

"Yes." Maggie replied. "It means we can't reach the team and they can't reach us. They're on their own now."

xXx

"EPPS! HOW MANY DO YOU SEE?" Lennox yelled to the man who had his back. "I CAN SEE THREE."

"I'VE GOT A VISUAL OF THREE – MEGATRON, STARSCREAM IN THE AIR AND BARRICADE ON THE GROUND." Epps yelled back. The wind was picking up, making it difficult for the soldiers to hear each other. "NOT SURE IF THAT'S ALL THOUGH. COULD BE MORE IN THE AREA."

The main team had split up into small groups so that they could spread out more. Rhodey and Tony were with Graham. Optimus Prime was nearby and the other Transformers were taking orders from him. Ironhide was there, and so were several Tony and Rhodey had never seen before.

"Sideswipe, I want you and Ironhide to attack directly. Ratchet, hang back and provide support for those who need it. Jolt, cover me. Chromia – cover Ironhide and Sideswipe. They're unlikely to need as much support as the rest of us." Optimus ordered. "Autobots, roll out!"

Starscream passed low and fast overhead, firing some missiles into the ice, near where the NEST team was. Lennox stared at the cracks that were appearing in the ice and shoved Epps away. Epps grabbed Lennox's arm and pulled him away just as the ice opened up, revealing the water underneath.

"Damn!" Epps said, panting heavily, looking at the ice bobbing up and down on the surface of the water. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome." Lennox said, rolling onto his hands and knees and sitting up. "This is crazy. They don't even need to come near us to attack. Starscream can just keep firing and wait for us all to fall through the ice."

"Bet you wish we had some airborne Autobots on our side." Epps said.

"You have no idea..." Lennox said.

xXx

"Rhodey, I have an idea." Tony stopped where he was and grabbed Rhodey's arm, spinning him to face him. "I can fly. I can go up and there and take out this Starscream."

"Are you crazy?" Graham asked.

"Hey, I've taken out an F-22 before..." Tony shrugged.

"You still owe me a plane!" Rhodey snapped.

"Rhodey – he did hit me though."

"Why did you take out an F-22?" Graham asked. "Weren't you on their side?"

"Long story – I'll explain when I come back." Tony closed his mask and shot into the air like a bullet. Graham and Rhodey ran over to where Lennox and Epps were, aiming their sabot launchers at the sky, hoping for a chance to hit Starscream.

"Lennox – we have problem." Rhodey said, skidding to a halt in front of the Major.

"What?" Lennox asked. "Where's Tony?"

"That's the problem." Graham replied. "He decided he was going to fly up to take out Starscream. Apparently he's taken out an F-22 before."

"Shit." Lennox said. He turned to Rhodey. "You get him down here, right now. I am sick of him doing whatever reckless thing he feels like when he feels like. He needs some discipline or he's going to end up killed."

"I can't get him down here. Communications are dead, remember?" Rhodey said.

xXx

"Welcome back, Jarvis." Tony grinned, speeding through the sky.

_"Good to be back, sir."_ Jarvis replied. _"I have analysed why our communications went dead before. There is some sort of force field preventing communications on the ground."_

"That figures. It explains why there's only one of the Decepticons on the ground." Tony said. "The two in the air are able to talk to each other and co-ordinate the attacks."

_"Sir, one of them is coming up behind you."_

"Can you patch me through to them?"

_"They're trying to patch through to you, sir."_

"Good. Open a line."

_"Doing that now, sir."_

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony cleared his throat. "This is Tony Stark. I'm currently co-operating with the NEST team. To whom am I speaking to?"

_"I am Starscream from Cybertron. How did you get onto this frequency?"_

"I'm just that awesome." Tony grinned to himself. He frowned when an explosion shook the suit. "They're shooting at me, aren't they?"

_"I'm afraid so, sir."_ Jarvis answered.

"Well lets –" Tony didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because he was grabbed from behind and dangled upside down in front of one of the most horrific faces he had ever seen. "AH! Jarvis, what is _that_?"

_"I believe that is Starscream, sir."_ Jarvis replied.

"What are you?" Starscream asked and landed on the ice. Tony saw it crack slightly beneath the Decepticon's feet. "You look like a transformer... but you're not."

"I'm a human. Surely you've heard of Iron Man...?" Tony asked, struggling to free his legs.

"What?" Starscream shrieked in outrage. "You're a human, masquerading as a machine?"

"Surprise!" Tony fired up his repulsors and shot the ice beneath Starscream's feet. Starscream fell through the ice, dropping Tony in the process. Tony slammed onto the ice, flat on his face and groaned. He was vaguely aware of something heavy coming towards him.

"Tony! Tony, are you okay?" Rhodey knelt down beside his best friend, helping him sit up. Ironhide stood over them protectively. "Tony, what happened?"

"I'm fine." He brushed Rhodey away, scowling as he retracted his helmet. "I think I just took out Starscream."

"Damn!" Rhodey said.

"Ta dah!" Tony spread his arms out and grinned up at Ironhide. Ironhide roared with laughter, setting Tony off into hysterics.

The laughter stopped when Starscream's fist erupted out of the ice and grabbed Rhodey, dragging him down into the water.

**This chapter took me **_**ages**_** because I hate writing fight scenes. They never seem to turn out how I want them too. It's also because the smut bunnies have been coming thick and fast for Tony/Rhodey and the only way to get rid of them is to write. I'm currently working on a second oneshot for them which is linked to the first one, "Drink and Drive". Check it out if you wanna read some shameless smut between Tony and Rhodey in an Audi R8.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, and thanks for staying tuned for me irregular updates. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**I Caught Myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man. I do not own the rhyme "Nelly the Elephant" either.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 8:**

"RHODEY!" Tony screamed, dragging himself over to the hole in the ice. "RHODEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Tony snarled and impulsively dove into the ice hole to look for Rhodey. He then realised what a stupid idea it was as he began to sink rapidly. "Jarvis, can you activate the boot jets?"

_"No response from the boot jets sir. The Iron Man armour was not designed to operate in this environment."_

"Shit."

_"I may be able to get them working, but it will take some time sir."_

"How long?"

_"Maybe three minutes. You have two minutes of oxygen remaining."_

"Life is a bitch."

_"Precisely, sir."_

xXx

"IRONHIDE, WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!" Lennox's voice called. "WE'RE GETTING HAMMERED BY BARRICADE!"

Ironhide knew that Lennox needed his help, but so did Tony and Rhodey. Lennox would be able to cope... there were plenty of other Autobots that could help out. Tony and Rhodey couldn't wait, not in the icy water. Ironhide looked in the direction of the sound of Lennox's voice, and then at the black water, lapping at the edges of the ice. Ironhide jumped into the ice hole and into the black water. He lit up his headlights which were on his armoured chest-plate and began to scan the area for signs of Tony and Rhodey. He spotted Starscream a few metres away and charged at the Decepticon. Starscream activated his jets and smashed through the ice, making an escape. Ironhide cursed. He picked up a faint life sign on his scanners, and guessed it was Rhodey. Ironhide started to head towards it, intent on saving the human's life.

xXx

Rhodey realised it was no use. He couldn't break the ice above him and the freezing water had made his whole body go numb. His lungs felt as though they were going to burst. He was going to die. He was going to die alone, under the ice. He wondered if NEST would be able to recover his body as unconsciousness began to reach for him. Rhodey had always wanted a military funeral and he wanted his mum there. He wanted her to be proud of him. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to just go to sleep. He felt his eyelids growing heavy and he didn't struggle anymore.

Ironhide saw the human drifting just below the ice. He gently reached out and grabbed Rhodey in one of his large hands, then smashed through the ice sheet above them. Ironhide laid Rhodey on the ice, wishing he knew more about the human anatomy. Was there anything he could do to help the human? He didn't want to leave Rhodey to find Tony... but what if Tony was in trouble?

"Hang on, Rhodey. I'll get –" Ironhide was interrupted by Tony blasting the ice with his repulsors and landing beside Ironhide. He retracted his mask and took several big gulps of air. "Tony, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony panted, resting his hands on his knees. "Had a bit of a close call – I had less oxygen than the time it would take to activate the boot jets underwater. I need to make some serious modifications to my suit. I didn't realise how long I could hold my breath until now."

"Rhodey needs help."

"How long was he in the water?" Tony asked, kneeling beside Rhodey.

"I don't really know."

"Right." Tony hovered his ear over Rhodey's lips and began to search his neck for a pulse. "Not breathing –! Recovery position. Water in lungs..." Tony began to pat Rhodey on the back. His friend began coughing and spluttering, spitting out water. _Come on, Rhodey. You have to be okay._ Tony began to check his airways and then took a deep breath. "Still not breathing. Right. Mouth-to-mouth. Compressions. Nelly the Elephant."

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"Nelly the Elephant. It's a children's rhyme. The pace of it matches the pace you're meant to do compressions." Tony took off the Iron Man suit gloves and laid them in the snow behind them. He knotted his fingers together and began compressions. "Nelly the Elephant packed her trunk and said goodbye to the circus..." Tony was counting the compressions in his head. He lowered his ear to Rhodey's mouth. "Still not breathing. Okay. Mouth-to-mouth."

"Mouth-to-mouth?"

"Kiss of life."

"You're going to _kiss_ him?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, technically I'll be breathing into his mouth... but... yes, basically I am going to be kissing him to get the oxygen flowing again." Tony replied, adjusting his position.

"Humans have some strange practices." Ironhide mumbled, shaking his head.

"Ironhide, can you shush?" Tony asked. "I can't concentrate with you mumbling in the background." Tony took a deep breath and pressed his mouth to Rhodey's. Ironhide watched out of curiosity, wondering if humans really did use this method of resuscitation. Rhodey's made a contented sound and his eyes flickered open. The widened in surprise and he pushed Tony away, coughing.

"Good to see you're back with us, Rhodey." Tony grinned.

"Dude... what the hell was that?" Rhodey asked, wiping his mouth with the back of one of his gloved hands.

"Me saving your life. You can thank me anytime."

"Thank you." Rhodey said, shivering.

"Now, let's see what we can do." Tony sat back on his heels and began to examine his best friend. "He's probably hypothermic. We need to get him a change of clothes because he's going to start taking his off because something happens with the blood flow and makes you think you're overheating."

"Hello, you're talking about me as if I'm not here." Rhodey waved his hand in front of Tony's face. Tony slapped his hand away.

"We don't have a change of clothes." Ironhide said.

"I do." Tony said. "I'm still wearing my combat gear under my suit. I need to take my suit off, we'll dress Rhodey in my clothes and then I'll just put the suit back on. It's heated so I won't have any problems."

"So you kissed him to bring him back to life... and now you're both going to strip and switch clothes?" Ironhide asked. "Humanity makes no sense to me."

"Ironhide, humanity doesn't make sense to us most of the time, even those of us that are _humans_." Tony said, beginning to remove his armour and pile it up. "Come on, Rhodey. Strip. If you don't, I'll take your clothes off for you."

"Surely Rhodey will get even colder if he takes all of his clothes off?" Ironhide asked.

"Well there isn't any way we can prevent that." Tony replied. "There isn't really much shelter in the Arctic."

"You seem to forget that I am a transformer." Ironhide said, and he changed into a truck in front of Tony and Rhodey. Ironhide opened the topkick back door. "Get in." Rumbled through the topkick speakers. Tony shrugged and gathered up his armour, dumping it on the backseat. He helped Rhodey onto the backseat of the topkick and began to finish taking off his combats.

Rhodey was a little more reluctant.

"Rhodey, you need to change or you're going to get really sick." Tony said, taking off his thermals and throwing them at Rhodey. "Don't make me come over there, because I will take your clothes off and put mine on you."

"Tony... isn't this kinda weird for you?" Rhodey asked.

"What, getting naked with you?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"That we're getting undressed inside of a truck that has a _mind of its own_!" Rhodey hissed.

"Careful Rhodey, you might hurt his feelings." Tony cautioned with a smirk. "Did he hurt your feelings, Ironhide?"

"No, you get used to being treated like a boring machine eventually." Ironhide said.

"See, Rhodey? You did hurt his feelings. Now, _strip_." Tony ordered, using that same tone Pepper always used with him when he was being stubborn and acting like a child. Rhodey grumbled to himself and stripped down to his boxers. "Oh no, the boxers have to go if they're wet. Come on, Rhodey. You can wear mine."

"This... this is wrong on so many levels..." Rhodey grumbled, covering himself with his shirt and pulling off his underwear, then quickly pulling Tony's on. "Okay, pass me the rest of your clothes, Tony."

xXx

Ironhide drove back towards the NEST team. They were gathering up equipment and tending the wounded. The Decepticons had gone. It seemed that they hadn't been able to find what they wanted in the Arctic. Ironhide stopped where Lennox was. The Major walked towards the topkick and slammed his hand down on the hood in rage.

"Both of you, get out now." Lennox ordered. Tony jumped down from the back of the topkick and helped Rhodey down. He was too big to fit inside wearing his Iron Man armour.

"Can one of the medics bring a blanket over?" Tony called, giving Rhodey's shoulder a quick squeeze to reassure him that he was going to make it all better. "Rhodey fell through the ice." One of the medics, ran over carrying a tin foil blanket. Tony draped it over Rhodey's shoulders and pulled it around him.

"What the hell were you three doing?" Lennox exploded, looking at Ironhide, Tony and Rhodey in turn. "All _three_ of you disobeyed my orders! Ironhide – I was calling for you because we needed help. Luckily, there were no fatalities but people still could've died!"

"And if I hadn't helped Rhodey, he would've died!" Ironhide protested.

"Tony, you went to engage Starscream in air-to-air combat. You were to remain on the ground and support NEST. Rhodey, you went to help Tony. I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform General Morshower about this." Lennox said. "Rhodey, you're a military man. You know there will be consequences."

"With all due respect," Rhodey said through chattering teeth. "I am a higher rank than you."

"We tend not to stick to rank structure too well at Diego Garcia." Lennox said. "And you're rank was vetoed when you placed yourself under my command. I'm sorry Rhodey, but that's just the way things work around here."

"I understand." Rhodey said.

"You –" Lennox turned to face Tony and glared at him. Tony glared straight back at Lennox, trying to stare him down. "– After our return to Diego Garcia you will be sent home. You're impossible to work with. You don't listen to orders. You go off on your own and get yourself into hopeless situations. You don't understand the lives I have at stake. Keeping these men alive in the most important job I have."

"You think I don't understand that?" Tony asked, balling his hands into fists. "All my life I've been building weapons. It took me getting blown up, kidnapped by terrorists and watching the one man who helped me getting killed to realise the mistakes I've made and try to help people!"

"Whoa! Lennox, Tony – stop it!" Epps said, running between them both. "We have to get out of here. Both of you, _back off_." Tony and Lennox stepped back, still glaring. "That's better. I got through to Morshower. We need a pick-up zone for the choppers they're sending."

"Jarvis just informed me that there's an old Stark Industries Research Station round here somewhere." Tony said. "We used it for arc-reactor technology and sensitive experiments. We had to abandon it eventually because some of the experiments became unstable."

"And you want to take us there _now_?" Epps asked.

"It's fine now." Tony assured him. "We just haven't recovered it because of the storms. Come on, I'll lead the way." He began to trudge through the snow. Epps shrugged at Lennox and began to follow Tony.

xXx

"What's Lennox's problem?" Tony asked as they packed up the kit in the Research Station to take back to Diego Garcia. Tony and Epps were watching them load the casualties into the helicopters. "Nobody died. The person most at risk of dying was Rhodey. I just think he doesn't like me."

"It's not that." Epps said. He looked away, realising he had said too much.

"Oh really?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "What is it then?"

"I shouldn't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say... Lennox and Ironhide are very _close_." Epps said. "I don't know _all_ the details, and I don't want to. We all know what's going on, but we don't talk about it. It's like some kind of unwritten rule. Don't say anything about it, or they'll kill me."

"So Ironhide and Lennox are...?"

"Yes."

"How do they do it?" Tony asked. "Lennox is a human and Ironhide is a... giant robotic killing machine. Isn't that just... just... odd?"

"I don't know, man." Epps said. "I think Lennox mentioned holoforms or something once."

"What's a holoform?" Tony asked.

"Some sort of solid hologram they project. I don't know. I don't care about the details." Epps shrugged.

"Hmm... solid holograms..." Tony said thoughtfully. "I might have to look into that one day."

**Another chapter finished!**

**And DarknessintheCorners, I hope you enjoyed the Lennox/Ironhide... well, Epps explaining their relationship. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I'll be sure to try and have chapter 9 up soon!**

**I Caught Myself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 9:**

They eventually returned to Diego Garcia, after being picked up by helicopters at the Research Station and then taken to the nearest airbase, where they boarded a C-17 to take them back to the NEST base. Pepper was waiting at the bottom of the C-17 ramp for Tony, standing with an Autobot that neither he nor Rhodey had ever seen before and Morshower.

Rhodey was being wheeled off the C-17 on a stretcher. Tony was walking down beside the stretcher, clasping Rhodey's hand. Graham was on the other side of the stretcher, accompanying the medics. Pepper stepped forwards and Morshower placed a hand on her shoulder. The stretcher stopped in front of Pepper and Morshower and she walked over, gripping onto the railing to stop Rhodey rolling off.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice rife with concern.

"Rhodey fell in the ice." Tony answered, sounding tense. "I tried to rescue him but the suit starting sinking. Ironhide pulled him out in the end. After that Jarvis managed to get the boot jets activated again."

"But you were the one who saved my life. Next time I try to go swimming with a Decepticon stop me, please." Rhodey reminded him. He looked up at Pepper and laughed. "He gave me the kiss of life. Scariest. Thing. Ever."

"Well you seem to be making a good recovery." She smiled.

"Yeah. They're taking me to the medical suite to make sure I'm okay and there aren't any underlying complications." Rhodey said. "Look after Tony for me!" He called as the medics pushed the stretcher away. Pepper walked over to Tony and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay!" Pepper exclaimed. "When we got the message that someone was injured I couldn't help thinking that it was you! I thought you might've done something stupid to show off and gotten yourself half killed by one of those things!"

"Pepper, calm down." Tony held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "I _know_ that he could've died. You can't imagine how scared I was that I was going to lose him."

"Tony, Rhodey will be fine." Pepper reassured him. "The doctors will check him over. When he was wheeled over here he didn't look too sick. He just looked like he needed a rest and relaxation. We can go and visit him every day to make sure. We can visit him _twice_ a day if you really want to make sure he's okay."

"I know." Tony sighed. "I have to get to a debrief. I'll see you later."

xXx

"Well done boys, you did the best you could." Morshower said, addressing the briefing room. "I know that we didn't manage to take any of those monsters out, but by the looks of things they didn't get anything they were after." Morshower looked up at Tony, and then back to his larger audience. "I expect that you all know Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes was injured in the combat. He will be in the medical suite until they say that he's fit for action."

"He should've followed my orders..." Lennox grumbled. Epps nudged him with his elbow and shook his head.

"Anyway, we're having a party in the hangar tonight, organised by Miss Potts." Morshower announced. Tony sat upright in his seat next to Graham. "I asked her to organise something because, let's face it, we don't do anything fun around here and I thought you might need the morale boost."

"You mean killing Decepticons isn't _fun_?" A soldier called from the back. The whole briefing room burst out laughing, except for Tony.

"Well I guess it depends what Decepticon you kill and how you do it if it's fun." Morshower chuckled. "Tonight is strictly casual – no-one is to look overly smart. If you turn up looking smart the rest of the boys have permission to parade you down to the beach and throw you in the sea. I'm not looking at anyone in particular... _Graham_." The room was filled with laughter again. "Make sure you spread the word. We've put notices out, but I want the _whole_ base there."

xXx

"So when did you organise this?" Tony asked, linking arms with Pepper as they walked into the hangar. Both of them had dressed down for the evening. Tony was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a grey t-shirt. Pepper was dressed in jeans, a pair of heels and a white, open necked blouse. She had curled her hair and Tony was watching the evening light dance along single strands.

"While you were playing in the snow." Pepper smiled. "Morshower asked me to. I couldn't refuse, knowing how much you love a party."

"This is the first time I have ever seen you in jeans." Tony said. "And how long have we known each other?"

"A long time." She sighed. "I do dress down occasionally."

"Yes, I can tell it's occasionally." Tony said. "You should do it more often. You look more relaxed. And not so bossy. I might not listen to you anymore."

"Don't make me put a suit on."

"If you did, we'd have to throw you in the sea."

"You would have to find me first." She laughed and linked arms with him, dragging him through the crowds of soldiers. "Come on, I want you to meet who I'm working with." Pepper dragged him to the bar, where Maggie and Glen were standing with Epps and Graham. "Tony, this is Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann. They're both analysts."

"Hey there." Tony said, shaking hands with Maggie and Glen.

"Oh my God! You're Tony Stark!" Glen exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I've followed your work for ages!"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too... uh... Glen." Tony said.

"Tony..." Lennox said, making his way through the crowded hangar. Tony turned to face Lennox and folded his arms across his broad chest, coming across as intimidating as possible. "I need to talk to you about tomorrow. We can get you on a flight out of here first thing in the morning. It's been cleared with Morshower and the rest of NEST high command."

"Tony, what's he talking about?" Pepper asked.

"Major Lennox wants me sent home because I disobeyed his orders." Tony explained to her. "Even though I did nearly have a Decepticon trapped under the ice. Me and Ironhide could have had that bastard if Rhodey hadn't been dragged in."

"Because you didn't follow my orders you endangered a fellow soldier's life."

"That's why I'm not going anywhere until Rhodey comes with me." Tony protested. "It's my fault he got injured and I'm not one to run away from the mistakes I've made."

"Mr Stark?" A young woman asked, running over to him. She was dressed in a nurses uniform, and Tony automatically assumed the worst. "You need to come with me right now. It's urgent."

"Just me?"

"Just you, sir."

"Let's go." Tony turned to Pepper. "I'll come back soon. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone too long."

"Go, I'll be fine." She insisted.

xXx

"Rhodey..." Tony whispered, pressing his hand against the pane of glass that separated him and his best friend. _So much for his good recovery..._ He turned to look at the doctor. "What happened? Did his vitals just drop suddenly?"

"Yes." The doctor flicked through the charts on his clipboard. "We think it's due to the extended period of time he was in the water. We were just about to discharge him when it all went haywire. He's in a coma now. Hopefully, if there is any damage, this will help him to heal."

"So you don't actually know what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Not really..." the doctor replied. "It happened so suddenly... I'm sorry Mr Stark."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course... but don't be too long. The doctors will want to get in soon and run some tests." The doctor said.

Tony walked over to the door into the hospital room and stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he pushed the door open and walked in. Tony sat down on the chair beside Rhodey's bed and studied his best friend's face. Rhodey's eyes were closed and he looked calm, peaceful – like he wasn't going to wake up. Tony clasped one of Rhodey's hands in his and sighed, closing his eyes.

xXx

Pepper walked into one of the labs on Diego Garcia. A doctor in the medical centre had told her that Tony had headed in that direction, looking extremely angry. She was dripping wet from where Epps and Graham had decided she was too smartly dressed, and had thrown her into the sea. She was carrying her heels in one of her hands as she walked over to Tony, flicking her wet hair out of her eyes. He was kneeling beside his Iron Man suit, repairing the damaged sustained in the Arctic.

"I saw Rhodey." She said quietly, stopping a metre away from him. "He's going to be okay. The doctors will find out what's wrong and they'll make him better."

"And what if they can't?" Tony asked, without looking up from his suit. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Apparently, I was dressed too smart for their party." Pepper smiled, folding her arms over her see-through blouse. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making some changes to the suit so that it can operate in freezing temperatures – like under the ice. That way, if it _ever_ happens again I'll be able to rescue whoever fell through." He pulled one of his gloves on and began to tinker with that.

"At least he was pulled out by Ironhide when you couldn't get to him." Pepper said. "If Ironhide hadn't been there, he might not have been rescued at all."

"And that's why I have to upgrade my suit." Tony said. "I'm going after these things, Pepper, whether NEST want me to or not. I'll even do it on my own."

"Tony..."

"Nothing you can say is going to discourage me, Pepper." Tony said. "I'll be able to do it if I upgrade my suit enough."

"Tony, you have to be careful about your suit. When you were away Galloway came to talk to me again. He seems to be really desperate to buy them for the army." Pepper said. "He wanted to make a deal with me about the Iron Man suit."

"What?" Tony dropped the screw driver he was using.

"I told him again that you had already decided..."

"This man... can't he take no for an answer?" Tony asked, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Tony? Where are you going?" Pepper called after him.

"I'm going to talk to Galloway. I'll see you later."

xXx

Tony stormed over to the admin building, and found Galloway taking some files out of his car. He grabbed the Director by his shirt and pushed him against it, snarling.

"Unhand me, right now!" Galloway snapped.

"Leave me and Pepper alone." Tony growled. "I swear to God, if you ever bother her or me again I will –"

"Tony! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lennox yelled, running out of the hangar, over to Galloway's car. He grabbed Tony and pulled him away. "That's out. You are out of here tomorrow morning, no questions asked." Lennox turned to Galloway. "Director Galloway, I am so sorry about this."

"You better be, Major!" Galloway snapped and locked his car before storming into the admin building.

"God damn it, Tony!" Lennox exploded. "Can't you keep your anger in check? I know the past couple of days haven't been great for you but you don't have to take it out on Galloway, no matter how much of a prick he is!" Lennox took a deep breath. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Lennox started heading back towards the hangar.

Tony turned to head back towards the lab and walked a few paces away. He realised he was still wearing one of his Iron Man gloves, and turned around. He aimed the glove at Galloway's car, and fired the repulsor.

Galloway's car exploded.

**And there's another chapter!**

**Review please!**

**I Caught Myself**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 10:**

Lennox threw himself to the ground when he heard the explosion and felt the heat from the searing fireball. He looked up and saw Tony walking away from Galloway's car – which was now a smouldering wreck – wearing one of his Iron Man gloves.

Everyone who had been inside the hangar heard the explosion, and came running out to see what the commotion was all about. Everyone was still holding drinks in their hands, as they stared open-mouthed at the destroyed car, Tony Stark and Major Lennox on the floor.

Lennox got to his feet and stormed over to Tony. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and turned him round, forcing Tony to look at him. Tony aimed his glove at Lennox, and then lowered it when he realised who was standing in front of him.

"That's it." Lennox said. "I've tried to keep you under control and I've tried to be patient but this – this is the final straw! I'm taking you to Morshower. He can decide what we're going to do with you, because I sure as hell don't know anymore!" Lennox's voice got louder. "That was Galloway's car! He just has to say one word to the President, and we could be shut down! I know you don't like him – no-one likes him but we don't do _this_! We keep our emotions in check."

"I _can't _keep my emotions in check!" Tony roared. "Galloway won't take no for an answer, he's following my staff and Rhodey is in a coma! _Rhodey_! He's your friend too – aren't you concerned about what's going to happen to him? Because I sure as hell am! I can't lose him, Lennox. Rhodey and Pepper are all that I have."

"This is out of my hands." Lennox held up his hands, as if to emphasise his point. "I'm taking you to Morshower."

xXx

"Tony, is all of this true?" Morshower asked in despair. He glanced up at Lennox, who nodded his head. "Did you really threaten Director Galloway and then destroy his car?"

"Well sir, if the smoke cloud outside your window and sirens and blue flashing lights from the fire brigade are any sort of hint, then yes." Tony replied, folding his arms, sitting in a large leather chair on the opposite side of Morshower's desk. "I did destroy Director Galloway's car."

"Do you have a good – well – any reason at all for doing so?" Morshower asked.

"I was stressed, he was hassling Pepper and I wanted him to leave her alone." Tony shrugged. "He doesn't seem able to take no for an answer. I am _not_ going to sell him my tech. EVER."

"Tony, now that I know it was you I'm gonna have to call Galloway up here and I need you to apologise to him." Morshower said, picking up the phone and tapping in a number.

"That's fine. Get him up here." Tony said, leaning back in the chair, looking around the office at the pictures of the various military units around the room. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Morshower nodded and began to talk on the phone in a hushed tone. Lennox walked over to Tony and tapped him on the shoulder, and beckoned him to get up. Tony stood up and followed Lennox over to where one of the pictures was. Lennox pointed at someone in the photo and grinned.

"Rhodey." Tony whispered. "When was this taken?"

"A while ago." Lennox said. "About two or three years I think. We were out in Afghanistan and so was he. Rhodey came on a couple of exercises with us and was in our camp." He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed. "You're not the only one worried about Rhodey. He's like a part of the family, Tony. I know I got stressy with him when he wouldn't follow my orders, but it's my job to keep the majority of my guys alive."

"Well, I never have been good at following orders." Tony said.

"Director Galloway, I'm glad you agreed to come up here." Morshower said, interrupting Tony and Lennox.

"Agreed is not the word I would use." Galloway snapped. He turned to face Tony. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Mr Stark? You've blown up my car. That's a federal offence. Do you hear me? A _federal offence_. I will make sure that you go to jail for this. I am a government agent, and you have threatened me and then destroyed my car. I will not let you get away with this."

"I have bigger problems then you right now." Tony sighed. He pulled his cheque book out of his pocket and scrawled something down. "Here, have a million dollars. That should solve everything. Now – leave me _alone_." Tony touched his fingers to his brow in a casual salute and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"General Morshower, you can't let him get away with this!" Galloway protested.

"Director Galloway, that man just gave you a million dollars." Morshower said bluntly. "I see no point in punishing him any further. Major, show the Director out please."

"Do you think he'll be happy with that cheque?" Lennox asked, closing the door behind Galloway.

"When is he ever happy with anything?" Morshower asked. "Just make sure Stark gets on that plane tomorrow morning. It'll be for the best if he gets out of here."

"Of course." Lennox said. He grinned lop-sidedly. "Was it even a federal offence that Tony blew up his car?"

"I don't know myself." Morshower said. "Now get out of here. There's still a hangar party going on."

xXx

Tony went straight back to his room and closed the curtains. He turned on the bedside lamp, dimly lighting the room. He went over to his suitcase and pulled it out from under the bed, unzipping it as he did. Tony opened one of the compartments, and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He poured scotch into one of the tumblers and downed the contents, then refilled it.

He opened the wardrobe and began to pull clothes out of it, throwing them into the suitcase. He was going home, just like Lennox had said. This whole mission had been a bad idea. He would go back to his company in the States and visit Rhodey when he woke up and then bring him home. If there were any problems, he could pay someone to look after Rhodey.

A few hours later, Pepper walked into the apartment. She stepped over the almost empty scotch bottle laying on the floor and stood in front of Tony, with her arms folded. He was sitting on the bed with a glass of scotch in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"So is this what you've been doing all night?" Pepper asked sternly.

"Pepper. How was the hangar party?" Tony asked without looking at her.

"It was good."

"Why are you back so late?" Tony asked.

"I was with Epps, Graham, Maggie and Glen." Pepper replied. "We played a bit of poker and then we all turned in for the night. Graham just walked me back here."

"Oh." Tony cleared his throat. "So... you and Graham. Is it possible?"

"No."

"Really, because –"

"No."

"Oh okay. Well, why not?"

"Are we really going to talk about relationships?" Pepper giggled.

"No. I guess not." Tony smiled.

"Good." Pepper sat down beside him and patted his knee. "Besides, you probably wouldn't understand a thing I'm saying – you've never had a proper relationship in your life. You'll also be too busy thinking about some sort of new tech you want to build when we get home." She checked her watch. "I should probably start packing up some of my stuff. I'll be next door if you need anything." She stood up and started to head for the door.

"Pepper."

"Yes?" She asked, stopping and turning around to face him.

"I'm still looking for that amazing girlfriend who knows my true identity – you know, the one who's always worrying about me." Tony smiled.

"Everyone in the world knows your identity, Tony. I'm sure it won't be too hard to find her." Pepper said.

"Well tell me if you see her."

"Will do. Goodnight Tony."

"Night."

_Why does he do this to me. _Pepper closed the door behind her and leant against it in desperation. Tony made her job _impossible_ sometimes. She wondered if he knew what he did, with all of his remarks, the obvious-but-not hints that he liked her. It drove her crazy. When he said 'tell me if you find her' she wanted to scream at him that it was her, but she knew she couldn't do that. He was her _boss_. She worked for him. Yes, she was one of his closest friend's too – one of his only friends – but she knew how he was with girls and she didn't want to be the next one in line. _I've had too much to drink. I'm over thinking it all._ She shook her head and unlocked the door to the room next door.

Tony was standing in front of the wall between his and Pepper's rooms, with one and splayed out on it. He was never shy or nervous around _anyone_. What did Pepper do to him to take all of that away? He liked her. He liked her _a lot_ and he made it obvious enough. Or maybe he didn't. She was right – he had never had a proper relationship. He didn't know how a proper relationship even _worked_. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and downed the rest of his glass of scotch. Packing could wait until morning.

**Another chapter done. In my plan there are only about three chapters left, but who knows. There could be more, there could be less. It depends if I get attacked by any rabid plot bunnies or if they just continue raving somewhere else.**

**Tell me what you think guys!**

**I Caught Myself :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 11:**

Tony's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. He checked the clock on the nightstand. The numbers read: 03:47. He was disappointed to find he had only been asleep an hour, but he needed to find someone _now._ He knew what the Decepticons were after in the Arctic. _Someone _had to be awake. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his jeans and a shirt, dressing as he left the room.

He headed down to the Autobot hangar – one of them would be able to help him. Tony walked into the hangar and walked over to the topkick that he recognised as Ironhide. He knew Ironhide better than he did the rest of the Autobots, and talking with Optimus Prime seemed a bit... daunting. Tony tapped on the hood and the topkick lights came on as it transformed.

"You better have a good reason about waking me from my recharge." Ironhide grumbled.

"Ironhide, I need to talk to you about the Decepticons." Tony hissed. "I think I know what they were after in the Arctic. In that file I was given to read – the one that I skimmed over – it said something about Megatron crashing in the Arctic, right? Where we went – was that near where Megatron crashed?"

"Yes, it was." Ironhide said. "And I can say that your Research Station was built almost directly on top of the site where Megatron crashed. Why?"

"We built the Research Station there because there was a raw element nearby that we had never seen before on Earth." Tony explained. "The element is used in arc-reactor technology. Without it, we would be unable to make the technology work. The Decepticons are looking for energy sources, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"What if they're looking for this element." Tony said. "What if they _need_ it. They can access pretty much anything they want, as long it's on a computer mainframe, right?"

"Correct."

"Then it's likely they've hacked into the Stark network and discovered that we've used what they're looking for in our arc-reactor tech – which is an energy source. It stops the shrapnel getting to my heart and I used to have a giant one powering my factory, but that one exploded. Now I've got a more powerful one back home." Tony said. "That would mean that they're going to go to the States, to Stark Industries and they're going to take my tech."

"It seems possible." Ironhide agreed.

"Cybertonium." Optimus announced. Tony and Ironhide looked up at him. "Cybertonium is the element you are talking about, and I think you may be right. We need to talk to Morshower."

"Optimus, it's like... four in the morning." Tony said. "Morshower is probably in bed asleep. So is everyone else who works here. We're not going to be able to tell anyone until shift change – and God knows when that will be here. They don't exactly run like a normal military base."

"What are we going to do?" Optimus asked.

"We'll give it an hour and then we'll go to NEST High Command." Tony replied. "I need to take care of a few things anyway."

xXx

"Okay, Happy. If I'm right and they get there I need you to buy some time." Tony instructed, pacing up and down the small office. "I'm going to get there as soon as I can, but it's not going to be quick enough."

_"Yes sir. What do you need me to do?"_ Happy asked down the phone.

"Remember that turret grid system we were setting up?"

_"Which one?"_

"The one that used arc-reactor technology, and was basically a giant uni-beam."

_"Oh, that one."_ Happy said. _"What about it?"_

"Override Jarvis and set up the grid. Keep the turrets running and set them to fire at anything with this signature." Tony said. "I'm sending you the data now." He turned to Glen, who was sitting slumped in the chair in front of the computer, asleep. "GLEN!"

Maggie walked over to Glen and hit him over the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Huh? What?" Glen asked, sitting bolt upright. "What happened?"

"Send Happy the data." Tony said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Glen said.

"Are you receiving?" Tony asked.

_"Yeah, we're getting it."_ Happy replied.

"Good." Tony said and hung up the phone. He nodded at Glen. "By the way, can I have one of those doughnuts?" He pointed to the box on Glen's desk.

"NO!" Glen snapped and pulled the box away, stashing it in one of his desk drawers. "You woke me up at four in the morning... FOUR IN THE MORNING.You _do not_ get any doughnuts for that. This time shouldn't even exist... EVER."

"I'll remember that for next time." Tony said bluntly. "Tell me if there are any problems. I have another stop to make."

"I'll look for Morshower for you." Maggie said.

xXx

"Damn it Rhodey..." Tony slammed his fist down on the railings of the hospital bed that Rhodey was in. The only other sounds in the room were the beeping of the various machines and the sound of Rhodey's gentle breathing. "I think I know what these things are after. They're going to my _house_ Rhodey. They're going to destroy it, all because I have some element they want. I've used this element in all of my arc-reactor tech. It's even in my heart. I'm going to get them, Rhodey. I'm gonna take them down, for you. If you can hear me right now, I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to avenge you if you never wake up. I won't rest until all of their heads are hung up on the wall in my lab. If you never wake up, I'm going to fall apart. You've always been there, Rhodey. I need you to wake up."

"Tony..." Maggie barged into the room. "Morshower's in his office. You need to go and see him now."

"Okay." Tony said. "I'll be right outside." He turned back to Rhodey, and Maggie went to wait for him outside. "I'm going to get them Rhodey. I damn well hope you're awake when I get back."

xXx

"What do you mean?" Morshower asked.

"The Decepticons are after my tech." Tony replied. "I used some sort of element they need... it must've been brought to Earth when Megatron crashed. I've never seen anything like it. It helps to power all of my arc-reactor technology. I think the Decepticons are heading to Stark Industries. They must've found out about it from the internet or something."

"So what's your plan, Tony?"

"I want to take a small unit of NEST troops to Stark Industries." Tony explained. "I've already called back home and I've got Jarvis and Happy – one of my bodyguards – setting up a gun turret system. It operates in the same way as my repulsors and I'm hoping if the Decepticons do show up early the turrets will be able to hold them off until we can get there. Come on, Morshower! Give me permission to take some troops and some Autobots! I know I'm right!"

"I have no doubt that you are, Tony." Morshower said. "But you were meant to be returning to the States because of all the problems you've caused in the field _and_ here."

"And I will be going home." Tony said. "... I'll just be accompanied by a bunch of soldiers and homicidal robots."

"I guess so..." Morshower sighed. "Alright, Tony. But Lennox will be taking charge of this operation. You will follow his orders and co-operate with him."

"Of course." Tony said. "But... I have a better idea."

"What?" Morshower asked, dreading the answer he was going to get.

"Why don't you let me take joint-command of this operation?"

xXx

"Be careful." Pepper said, brushing some invisible dirt off Tony's combat gear. "Make sure you don't do anything stupid – stick with Lennox and don't get too hot-headed. You're meant to have _joint_-command. You should still listen to him."

"I know, _mom_." Tony grinned.

"And make sure that everyone at Stark Industries is safe." Pepper said. "Make sure Happy doesn't get hurt doing something completely _stupid_ to protect you."

"Pepper." Tony gripped her shoulders. "I'll be fine. I won't let anyone get hurt. Afterwards, I'll be straight back here to bring you home, and hopefully Rhodey too."

"Do you promise?" Pepper asked.

"I promise." Tony replied. "We'll all go home after this – me, you and Rhodey."

"Okay." She said. "Be careful."

"I will." Tony reassured her. "You be careful too. Even though I threatened him and blew up his car, Galloway still might come back to bother you."

"I still can't believe you did that." Pepper shook her head. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"See you soon." Tony stepped away from her and blew her a kiss. Pepper blushed and looked at the ground. Tony headed towards the parked C-17. "Hey Lennox! Let's get out of here!"

xXx

Pepper walked into the medical suite and walked over to the desk. One of the nurses was on the phone, and she pointed to the room that Rhodey was in, showing that there was a doctor in there. Pepper nodded and sat down to wait for the doctor to come out. She noticed Maggie and Glen walking past her, both of them looking delighted and holding hands.

"Maggie? Glen?" Pepper asked. She stood up and walked over to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Pepper!" Maggie squealed and walked over to her. "Oh my gosh! We have to tell you the good news!"

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Maggie's pregnant!" Glen announced. "We just went to get her checked out because she hasn't been feeling too great recently! Pepper – I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"You... and Maggie? Oh! Oh! Oh my gosh congratulations!" Pepper said, hugging them both in turn. "I didn't realise that you two were together!"

"It's not really something we broadcast..." Maggie said, glancing at Glen, who was rummaging in his pocket. "Even though we are together, we're just like good mates really. We always have been."

"But that's gonna all change now!" Glen said. He went down on one knee and pulled a small blue box out of his pocket. "Maggie Madsen, I love you. I always have loved you. And I am _not_ gonna let you have this baby without doing it properly. Maggie, will you marry me?"

"I... I..." Maggie just stood and gaped at him for a few minutes. "... Yes!" Glen slid the ring onto her finger, then jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms. Maggie kissed his forcefully, and broke away gasping for air. Pepper cheered and grinned at them both, hugging them both in turn again. She noticed the doctor had left Rhodey's room.

"Could you two excuse me?" Pepper asked.

"Of course." Maggie smiled. "Join us at the bar if you feel like it. We're going to celebrate!"

Pepper watched them both walk away with a smile on her face. She walked into Rhodey's room, and sat down by his bedside. Pepper wiped the tears away from her eyes and held one of his hands in both of her trembling ones.

"Rhodey... I know that this is probably going to be lost on you, seeing as you're in a coma." Pepper sniffled. "But people always say that when someone's in a coma they can hear what's going on around them. I just want to tell you that you need to wake up. If you don't, Tony's going to be lost. He _needs_ _you_, Rhodey. He needs both of us. When it comes down to it, me and you are all he has. We're all he's ever going to have. Sure, he's usually surrounded by beautiful women who all _want_ him, but deep down he's lonely. Please... just... wake up. For him. If you don't wake up, he'll destroy himself. And I can't bear to watch that."

She stayed with Rhodey for around an hour, sobbing on the hospital bed sheets. Pepper looked up at the clock and saw that she had been there for an hour. She kissed Rhodey on the cheek, stood up and left. Maggie and Glen were likely to still be at the bar. She would go and see them – they always made her feel happier. It was impossible to be depressed when they were around.

**Two more chapters left. I'll be sad to see this go, but if I don't find an ending it could go on **_**forever**_**.**

**Maggie and Glen! They're so good together damn it, and I wanted to see them happy with each other. **

**Tell me what you think guys! I'd love to hear your comments :D**

**I Caught Myself**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 12:**

"Gentlemen, we'll be arriving at Stark Industries soon." Tony announced. They had landed at a nearby airport, and then driven the rest of the way in the Autobots. Lennox and Tony were riding in Optimus, whilst the rest of the NEST operatives were spread amongst Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe. "The communications are down, because I'm having no luck getting through to Happy or Jarvis. The only reason for that is the Decepticons."

"Can't your communications lines just be in need of repairs?" Lennox asked.

"Major, I'm Tony Stark. Nothing I build is ever 'in need of repairs' without good reason." Tony replied. "And whenever anything I build does break, it's usually because someone or _something_ is screwing with it. In this case – the Decepticons."

"I'm sensing Decepticon spark signatures." Optimus's voice rumbled through the truck speakers. "Prepare to engage."

"I need to get my suit on." Tony said through gritted teeth. Lennox nodded.

"Optimus, pull over." Lennox ordered. "Get everyone else to do so. We'll get Tony suited up and then we'll head in."

"Something is wrong." Optimus declared.

"What?" Tony asked.

"The spark signatures are fading, like the Decepticons are leaving." Optimus said. "Tony?"

"What?"

"Is Stark Industries where that smoke cloud is?" Optimus asked.

"Shit."

"I'll take that as a yes." Optimus said.

"Optimus, never mind about stopping." Lennox ordered. "Drive full speed towards that smoke cloud. Can you sense any spark signatures anymore?"

"No, none." Optimus said. "It seems they may have got what they came for."

"I damn well hope not." Tony growled.

Optimus stopped just outside the entryway into Stark Industries. Tony jumped down from the cab and ran inside, stopping when he saw just how bad the wreckage was. Lennox ran over to him and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. The NEST soldiers all piled out of the various Autobots, who all transformed.

"Guys – start searching the area for survivors. Autobots – scan the area for Decepticons and help the search for survivors." Lennox ordered. "Tony, show me where the cybertonium was. We'll see if they managed to get it."

"It's this way." Tony said, beckoning Lennox to follow him. "It was stored in my workshop. After the whole mess with Obadiah I decided that all of the valuable materials would be kept in the shop so that only myself, Jarvis, Rhodey or Pepper could access them. Rhodey and Pepper only had access because it's where I keep things for my arc-reactor." They arrived at a large hole in the ground, which led down into a dark room. "Here it is. Where's my suit?"

"Here." Ironhide answered, handing the travel case the suit was in down to Tony.

"Cheers, 'Hide." Tony began to pull the suit on. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"What?" Lennox asked.

"I've heard some rumours around the base that you two have a 'special relationship'." Tony said. "I just wanted to hear it from one of you. Is it really true? And do you really use a holoform when you want to... get physical?"

"Epps told you, didn't he?" Lennox asked.

"It could've been him..." Tony shrugged.

"It's not like that." Lennox scowled. "Don't listen to a word he says."

"Can you just tell me about the holoform thing?"

"Tony, don't you have some cybertonium to look for?" Lennox scowled.

"Oh. Yeah. I can take a hint." Tony rolled his eyes. "I just want to know how the technology operates. I'll be back in a minute." Tony jumped down into the hole, using his boot jets to slow the fall. He landed on the ground and activated the suit lights, allowing himself to look around the room.

The workshop was almost completely destroyed. Tony walked over to the safe where the cybertonium was kept, and saw that it had been blown open. He inspected it, seeing that everything that was in the safe had been taken.

"Oh man, what happened?" Tony asked aloud.

"The Decepticons took the cybertonium, sir." Jarvis's voice rang out through the wreckage.

"Jarvis! Are you okay?"

"Some of my systems are damaged, sir. I need to reboot."

"Okay, I'll get that sorted for you." Tony walked over to one of the half damaged consoles, feeling his suit conducting the sparks jumping off it. "Whoa, that tingles. Rebooting now."

"Thank you, sir."

xXx

"They've got it." Tony snarled, flying back out of the hole and opening his helmet. "The Decepticons have the cybertonium. I'm rebooting Jarvis now. I don't think there's any serious damage to him, just cosmetic on the equipment. Has anyone seen Happy?"

"Epps and Graham just pulled some guy out of the wreckage." Lennox said grimly. "He's in pretty good shape, considering half a building fell on him. "Says his name is Hogan."

"That's Happy." Tony said. "Where is he?"

"He's over there." Lennox pointed to where Epps and Graham were crouching beside a man laying on the floor. Tony ran over to them, his Iron Man suit clanking all the way. He removed his helmet completely and placed it on the floor. He then crouched down, the joints in the suit screaming protests. It wasn't designed for crouching.

"Happy, what happened?" Tony asked.

"Those... robots attacked..." Happy hissed. "Managed to... take one out... with gun... turrets. Think... it was the... leader. The others... grouped around it and... protected it. They... took cybertonium... shut down Jarvis... destroyed the place... sorry..." Graham helped Happy to sit up and handed him a bottle of water.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault. We got here too late." Tony said. "We're going to get you some medical help, Happy."

"When you say the leader – do you mean Megatron?" Epps asked.

"I guess..." Happy said, taking another sip from the water bottle. "... It was big, silver and mean looking. It changed into some sort of plane, but I'd never seen it before."

"Damn!" Epps said. "They took down Megatron! I sure wish we had some of those turrets."

"And you will." Tony said, picking his helmet up off the floor and standing up. "Lennox, if you use my tech to take out these monsters I will donate five of these arc-turrets to NEST, along with other pieces of kit that use arc-reactor technology. These monsters have nearly killed the people who are close to me and they've destroyed my home. I want them dead."

xXx

Rhodey's eyes slowly flickered open as he tried to get used to the light in the bright room. He could faintly hear the beeping of several machines, though not very clearly. It sounded as though his ears were plugged with cotton wool. He could vaguely make out three people standing over and around him. One was dressed in a white coat, and another in hospital scrubs, whilst the other was a woman with red hair, wearing a suit.

"Can you hear me?" The doctor asked, clicking his fingers beside Rhodey's ear.

"Pupil dilation is normal."The nurse said, shining a light in Rhodey's eyes. "Can you tell me your name? Do you know who you are?"

"I'm... Rhodey..." He mumbled. "James Rhodes... I'm an... airman... Lieutenant Colonel... where am I?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Pepper interrupted.

"He should be fine." The doctor smiled.

"James, you're in the hospital." The nurse said. "Do you remember what happened? Do you remember how you got here?"

"Ice... robots... Tony... where's Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"He's away at the moment." Pepper answered, taking the opportunity to step into the conversation. "He's coming back now though. Morshower gave me a call to say they were on a plane home. Do you know who I am?"

"No." Rhodey said, his face becoming deadly serious. "Are you a doctor?"

"No! I'm –" Pepper started to say. She saw the glint in Rhodey's eye, and she smiled, then began to laugh. "Rhodey, never scare me like that again."

"How could I forget who you are, Pepper?" Rhodey grinned. "You're the one who manages to do the impossible task of keeping Tony on his feet."

"We'll leave you alone for a few minutes." The doctor said. "Don't be too long, we need to run some other tests."

"Okay, thank you." Pepper called after the doctor and nurse as they left the room.

"Are we still on Diego Garcia?" Rhodey asked, struggling to sit up. Pepper ran over to help him.

"We are." Pepper replied. "After the Arctic you went into a coma. You've only been in it for a few days, but it was pretty serious. Tony went to Stark Industries because he realised what the Decepticons were after. It was some sort of element used in arc-reactor technology. By the sounds of it, they got there too late. They're on their way home now."

"Too late?"

"Stark Industries has almost been completely destroyed." Pepper said. "We're going to have to do a massive rebuild."

"Does Tony know I'm awake?" Rhodey asked.

"No. They called in about half an hour ago. Morshower spoke to them, and Maggie and Glen told them the good news – Maggie's pregnant and they're getting married." Pepper said. "I'll just tell him when he gets here... it would be cruel on Lennox and the others if I told him now... he'd be so happy..." She trailed off, a worried expression on his face.

"How was he?" Rhodey asked quietly.

"Blaming himself." Pepper said, her voice trembling. "He was drinking, he was angry... Galloway didn't help. He added to Tony's stress even more... Tony gave him a million dollars to buy himself a new car."

"Why did he need a new car?"

"Tony blew it to pieces." Pepper laughed shakily and wiped her eyes.

"Pepper..." Rhodey sighed. "It's alright now. I'm awake. Tony's coming home. He isn't hurt or anything. It's gonna be okay."

"I know... it's just..." She sighed. "You didn't see him, Rhodey. It was painful."

"Well it'll be better now." Rhodey insisted. "When he arrives, send him straight here?"

"I will." She smiled.

"Okay Miss Potts, we need to ask you to leave now." The nurse announced, walking into the room, pushing a trolley with various medical supplies on it.

"Can't she stay?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm afraid not." The nurse smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll wait outside. Call me back in when you're finished." Pepper said, getting up and walking out of the room. She smiled and waved, then closed the door behind her.

"Okay, Mr Rhodes, I need to take some of your blood..."

**Penultimate chapter :O**

**And Rhodey's awake ^^... which would happen anyway. I'm not THAT mean to fictional characters.**

**Next one will be the last, and might be up tonight!**

**Please review! :)**

**I Caught Myself.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final chapter :O**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Transformers or Iron Man.**

**Summary:**** NEST contact Tony Stark, who comes to help them take down the Decepticons. He brings Pepper and Rhodey along with him. Set after Revenge of The Fallen, and after the first Iron Man film.**

**Warnings:**** There may be bad language and hints of slash in later chapters, though nothing explicit.**

**Co-operation**

**Chapter 13:**

Pepper, Morshower, Galloway, Maggie, Glen and the rest of the Autobots that had been left behind were all standing on the tarmac, watching the C-17 land and taxi in. Pepper was standing with her arms folded, tapping her feet in attempt to contain her impatience. Morshower and Galloway were both checking their watches, knowing that they would have to dash off to a meeting in a few minutes. Maggie and Glen were holding hands and grinning like idiots.

The C-17 stopped and the ramp at the back lowered. Lennox and Graham were walking down the ramp, being followed by Tony and Epps, the rest of the soldiers and the Autobots. They approached the welcoming party, and Lennox stopped in front of Morshower, and began to talk to him about the mission. Epps and Graham walked over to Maggie and Glen and began to congratulate them on their good news.

Tony stopped in front of Pepper and flashed his million-dollar smile at her, even though he was completely exhausted and his hair was a mess. He was covered in dirt and grime, as was everyone else, due to the fact they had been dragging people out of the wreckage of Stark Industries. She smiled at him, trying to restrain herself from throwing her arms around his neck in relief.

"I've got some good news for you." Pepper smiled.

"I did not get Maggie pregnant." Tony stated.

"I know that." Pepper rolled her eyes. "And if you had, I think Glen would've killed you."

"They make a good couple." Tony said, staring over Pepper's shoulder at them. "I'm happy for them. Oh, that reminds me – Happy was caught up in the fighting. He was in the debris."

"Is he okay?" Pepper gasped.

"Happy's going to be fine." Tony said. "He's in hospital being patched up and whatever. What was your good news? Nevermind, tell me in a minute. I need to talk to Morshower."

"Yes, you do." Lennox said, steering Morshower towards Tony.

"General Morshower, I will donate some of my arc-turrets to NEST – one of those bad-boys took down Megatron, though he's probably still alive and kicking." Tony said. "I will also donate any other arc weapons that my company designs."

"And what about the Iron Man suit?" Galloway asked.

"The weapons deal is with NEST, Director Galloway." Tony glowered. "The Iron Man suit will _not_ be a part of the package. I'll draw up a contract when I get home and sent it over."

"That sounds good to me, Tony. Thank you very much." Morshower said. "Me and Director Galloway have to dash off to a meeting with the board now. I'll tell them about your proposed contract."

"Okay sir." Tony grinned. "Have fun." He knew how boring board meetings could be. Morshower rolled his eyes and walked off to the admin building, being trailed by Galloway. Tony turned to Pepper. "So, what was this good news?"

xXx

"Rhodey!" Tony exclaimed, walking into the hospital room, followed by Pepper, Lennox and Epps. "When did you wake up?"

Rhodey was sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed, reading the newspaper. He was wearing some dark blue pyjamas, with a nurse standing beside him giving him a blood test. Tony eyed the nurse, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Tony!" Rhodey said, grinning at his best friend. "How's it going?"

"I'm okay. How are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine now." Rhodey replied.

"Thank you, Mr Rhodes." The nurse smiled shyly at Tony and left the room. Tony watched her leave.

"Hey, stop giving my nurse the eyes." Rhodey scowled.

"What eyes?" Tony asked. "And '_my nurse_'? That's a bit possessive, Rhodey. We should let the lady decide"

"_The_ eyes." Rhodey replied. "Stop it, okay. I saw her first."

"Are you going to ask her to go for a drink?" Tony asked. "Because I bet I can beat you to it. I'll ask her to go for _two_ drinks."

"How does that beat it?" Rhodey asked.

"Guys, neither of you are going to get her." Lennox grinned. "She's got a _massive_ crush on Graham. She seems to have a weakness for British accents."

"Well, I'm going to crush Graham myself." Tony said, cracking his knuckles. "Are they actually together?"

"They are..." Lennox said.

"... But we're not meant to know." Epps said.

"How do you guys know?" Rhodey asked.

"I was going back to my apartment in the officers accommodation and I walked past them standing in a dark corner of the lobby, whispering and kissing." Lennox grinned. "I said 'hi' and they both split. Then I went and tortured Graham until he told me the truth."

"Tortured?" Pepper asked.

"Threatened to ask her." Lennox shrugged. "And then I threatened to call his mum and tell her that he had a girlfriend."

"Poor Graham." Pepper said.

"Anyway, how long before you can go home?" Tony asked Rhodey.

"I can go home tomorrow." Rhodey replied. "Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here?"

"Because I have to rebuild my house." Tony said. "I'll be staying at yours whilst I do."

"Tony... my apartment is small enough without you there." Rhodey insisted. "How are both of us going to fit in there? And I only have one bed."

"I know. Thanks for letting me sleep in it."

"You're not sleeping in my bed! You can sleep on the couch."

"But you'll be up stupidly early to go to work!" Tony protested. "You can take the couch."

"You can both share the bed." Epps shrugged.

Tony and Rhodey both turned to face Epps and glared at him. Lennox began to laugh and Epps grinned.

"We are not sharing a bed." Rhodey insisted.

"Didn't you two share a bed a couple of times in college?" Pepper asked. "I remember being told the story at a Christmas party one year... I think you were both really drunk or something and that's why you were talking about it."

"Pepper –" Epps walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you. You're a goddess. I've been looking for dirt on Rhodey for ages. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, you better start running." Tony growled and chased Epps from the room. Pepper, Rhodey and Lennox watched them charge out.

"We should probably make sure Tony doesn't kill him." Pepper said nervously.

"Oh, if Tony doesn't kill him – I will." Rhodey declared. "Pepper, why the hell did you tell them that for?"

"I don't know... I just did." She shrugged. "Anyway, we need to start packing up our stuff we're leaving for the US this afternoon. Tony wants to get back as soon as possible to start work on the house and get a contract with NEST sorted out."

"Contract?" Rhodey asked.

"He's made a weapons deal with us." Lennox cut in. "Anyway, Rhodey probably needs some rest now. We'll go find Tony and Epps and make sure they don't kill each other."

"We'll see you later, okay?" Pepper said as she and Lennox left the room.

"Later."

xXx

A few hours later, everyone was standing out on the tarmac, ready to say goodbye to Tony, Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey was saying goodbye to Lennox and Epps, whilst Tony said farewell to Graham and Ironhide and Pepper wished Glen and Maggie the best of luck in the future, then said goodbye to Bumblebee.

"Don't stay away too long." Lennox said, addressing Tony and Rhodey. "I'd still love to hear the story of why you two shared a bed in college."

"That's it!" Tony threw his hands up in despair "I'm firing a Jericho missile at him! Morshower, make sure you evacuate the whole of Diego Garcia. One Jericho missile would probably wipe this whole place out."

"Sorry, Tony. I don't think I can do that." Morshower said. "Have a safe journey home."

"We will." Tony said. "I'll get that contract drawn up as soon as I can."

"I look forward to it." Morshower stepped forwards and shook hands with Tony. "So long, Tony."

"Goodbye, Morshower." Tony smiled. He headed up the ramp with Rhodey and Pepper, walking past two people coming down the ramp – one male, one female. Both of them were either older teenagers, or young adults. They walked over to Lennox, the boy looking slightly puzzled, the girl looking surprised at the smile the guy wearing the sunglasses and the suit had given her.

"Who was that?" Sam Witwicky asked, watching the ramp on the C-17 close and the aircraft begin to move.

"That was Tony Stark." Lennox replied.

"Tony Stark as in – Iron Man Tony Stark?" Mikaela asked. Lennox nodded. "He was _here_ and you never told us?"

"It was meant to be secret..." Lennox shrugged.

"So?" Mikaela snapped.

"Whoa, chill Mikaela." Sam said. "Why are you so pissed that you missed Tony Stark?"

"Haven't you looked at him, Sam?" Mikaela asked. "He's gorgeous!"

"Well I'm glad he's gone..." Sam mumbled. He knew that he would never be able to compete with Tony Stark.

"Me too." Lennox sighed. "He isn't exactly the easiest person to co-operate with. Are you two hungry?"

xXx

"I'm kind of glad that we're going home now." Tony said. "Y'know, that we're leaving Diego Garcia."

"Because you can return to the life of the rich and famous?" Rhodey asked.

"Nope."

"Why?" Pepper asked. "You seemed to get on with everyone there."

"Nah... it's just Lennox." Tony pulled a face. "He wasn't really easy to co-operate with."

"That's rich coming from you." Rhodey snorted.

"I'm still sleeping in your bed." Tony insisted. Rhodey scowled at him and Pepper giggled. Oh yeah, going home was definitely a relief.

**End.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I've really appreciated them and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing this.**

**If you have the time drop me a line!**

**And I'm sorry for the cheesy bit at the end with Tony and Lennox being all "Gr. I can't co-operate with him." but I couldn't think of anything else to say.**

**Again, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**I Caught Myself :D**


End file.
